Wiedersehen
by Viviann
Summary: Was geschieht, wenn man jemaden nach Jahren endlich wieder sieht, den man eigentlich für tot hält? Warum fangen auf einmal wieder dieser träume an? Was haben die Gründer mit allem zu tun?
1. Prolog

Disclaimer: Nix mir, alles JK Rowling

Warnung: Abenteuer, Romantik, vielleicht ein wenig Humor

A/N: Ist meine erste Geschichte. Ich weiß, wo es in etwa hin soll. Ich hoffe, ich schaffe das auch. Wie lang sie wird, kann ich auch noch nicht so genau sagen, hab allerdings einiges vor.

Ums was gehts? Harry sieht Draco wieder. Doch dieser scheint ihn nicht zu kennen und er hat sich auch sehr verändert. Warum arbeitet er in einer Tankstelle? Seit wann hat er keine Scheu sich mit Muggeln abzugeben?

* * *

**Wiedersehen**

**Prolog**

Tropfen prasseln gegen die Scheibe. Was hatte er getan oder besser gesagt nicht getan. Er mußte es doch tun. Was würde nun mit seiner Familie geschehen? Wie wird der Lord reagieren?  
Er saß am Fenster und starrte hinaus. Er hörte wie im Erdgeschoß die Tür geöffnet wurde und jemand hereingelassen wurde. Allerdings interessierte es ihn nicht,wer da gerade das Haus von Snape betrat. Snape. Er hatte ihn einfach mitgerissen, nachdem Dumbledore über die Brüstung flog. Er konnte sich kaum noch an was erinnern. Wie in Trance rannte er Snape hinterher und disapperierte mit ihm vor dem Schulgelände nach Spinners End.  
Plötzlich ein lauter Knall. Als er aufblickte sah er eine Gestalt in einem Umhang, die auf ihn zu rannte. Schluchzend wurde er von ihr in die Arme genommen. Die Kapuze fiel herab und lange blonde Haare kamen zum Vorschein. Er konnte sich nicht rühren.  
„Oh, Draco. Ich bin so froh." antworte sie ihm und küsste seine Stirn. „Ich wußte es schon vorher."  
„Dann also ..."  
„Ja, ich hab Severus gebeten", ihr versagte die Stimme.  
„Ich habe versagt"  
Sie schüttelte den Kopf.  
„Ich werde nun gehen", sagte eine seidige Stimme. „Narzissia, du kannst im Zimmer nebenan wohnen. Diese Haus ist nicht mehr auffindbar. Ihr seid hier sicher."  
Daraufhin drehte er sich im Türrahmen um und sie hörten nur noch, wie die Schritte die Treppe herunter immer leiser wurden.  
Draco sah nun zwei Gestakten, die sich langsam vom Haus entfernten. Eine im raschen Schritt. Der Umhang wehte trotz des Regens ein wenig. Die zweite, gebückte Gestalt hatte Mühe schlich hinterher und versuchte den Anschluß nicht zu verlieren.

5 Jahre später

Ein schlanker junger Mann eilt durch die dreckigen Straßen. Die braunen langen Haare wehen leicht im Wind. Die grauen Augen beobachten immer wieder die Umgebung. Und plötzlich wird er im aufkommenden Nebel verschluckt.  
Die Tür knarrt kurz und eine dunkle Gestalt schreitet den Flur entlang in die Küche, wo bereits ein blonde Frau wartet. Ihr Gesicht wirkt alt, ist von Sorgen gezeichnet.  
„Hi Mum"  
„Hallo mein Schatz, wie war dein Tag?"  
„Wie immer. Wie geht's dir? Du hast wieder nicht geschlafen." Das letztere war eher eine Feststellung als ein Frage. Ja, er kannte seine Mutter gut. Er nahm sie in den Arm und sie ließ sich diese Nähe gefallen.


	2. Ein netter Abend

**Eine netter Abend **

„Schuhuuuu"  
Eine fast weiße Schneeeule setzte sich auf die linke Schulter eines jungen Mannes, der am Schreibtisch über Papieren gebeugt saß. Seine Haare waren schwarz mit hellen Spitzen und schienen ungekämmt. Er richtet sich auf und sah den Vogel mit leuchtend grünen Augen an. Sie knabberte an dem Bügel seiner Brille. Er streichelte mit seiner rechten Hand durch ihr Gefieder und angelte mit seiner linken nach einem Eulenkeks. Als sie diesen ihm aus der Hand riß band er ihr den Brief los, der an ihrem Bein befestigt war.

_Hallo Harry,_

_ich bin diese Woche in der Stadt. Wie wär's mit einem netten Abend?  
Nur wir beide._

In Liebe Ginny

Ginny, wie lange war das jetzt her? Er hatte sie seit mindestens einem Jahr nicht mehr gesehen. Sie arbeitete zwar wie er auch für das Ministerium, jedoch als Aurorin und war mittlerweile in Florida. Hatte sie nicht da jemanden kennengelernt. Harry kratzte sich am Kopf. Ja, Dean, so hieß er doch. Ob sie noch zusammen waren? Er würde es wohl bald herausfinden.

_Hallo Ginny,_

_welches Restaurant hast du dir den heute ausgesucht?_

_Harry_

Er wußte, sie hatte ein Gespür, wenn es um extravagantes Essen ging. Meist waren es Muggelrestaurants. Dies war ihm auch lieber. Selbst vier Jahre nach dem Fall Voldemorts war die Klatschpresse noch hinter ihm her. Der Tagesprophet würde schon in der Morgenausgabe mit den Spekulationen beginnen, wann er seiner Begleitung einen Heiratsantrag machen wird. Heiraten. Nein er würde bestimmt niemals heiraten. Vor einem Jahr sah dies noch ganz anders aus. Doch dann kam alles anders. Er hatte alles gegeben und hatte haushoch verloren.

Am Abend trafen sie sich dann in Soho vor dem „Busaba", einem Thailändischen Edelrestaurant. Asiatische Küche war für beide etwas besonderes und so wurden sie von dem Ober an ihren Tisch geführt. Kaum dass sie die Speisekarte zur Seite gelegt hatten, erschien schon der Kellner um ihre Bestellung aufzunehmen.  
„Darf ich für dich bestellen?", fragte Harry.  
„Meinetwegen", Ginny grinste. Mal schaun, ob er sich meinen Geschmack gemerkt hat.  
„Die junge Dame möchte gern Khao Pad Talee als Hauptgang und Som Loy Gäo zum Dessert haben", sprach Harry zum Ober gewandt.  
Alle Achtung, er hat an die Meeresfrüchte gedacht und die Orangen sind auch nicht zu verachten.  
„Und ich würde gern"  
Ginny fiel ihm ins Wort  
„Gad Pad Prian Wan"  
Harry sah sie erstaunt an. „Und was meinst du, welches Dessert ich mir ausgesucht habe?"  
„Khao Nian Muun Mamuang"  
„Haben Sie noch einen Wunsch?", fragte der Ober.  
„Nein", sagten Ginny und Harry gleichzeitig und sahen sich dabei in die Augen. Die Bedienung zog sich diskret zurück.  
„Immer noch seelenverwandt?" Harry schüttelte den Kopf. „Es gibt sonst kaum jemand, der so genau sagen kann, was ich essen möchte. Aber nun erzähl von dir und was treibst du in Florida."  
„Du weißt doch, ich darf da nicht viel erzählen."  
Harry hob eine Augenbraue. „Ich mein nicht deine Arbeit."  
Ginny wurde rot. Die Finger der rechten Hand wanderten zu dem Ringfinger der linken, der von einem schlichten Ring aus Weißgold geziert war. In einer einfachen Fassung war ein Brilliant eingelassen.  
„Verlobt?"  
„Ja", hauchte Ginny mehr, als dass sie es sagte.  
„Dann erzähl von deinem Glückspilz."  
"Er heißt Dean", begann sie zu erzählen. Nach gut einer Stunde und dem Hauptgang wußte er fast alles, was sie im letzten Jahr erlebt hatte.  
„Und was ist mit dir und Adrian", fragte Ginny.  
Harry's fröhliches Gesicht wurde schlagartig ernst.  
„Nichts."  
„Wie nichts, ich dachte ihr wolltet zusammenziehen, als ich euch das letzte Mal sah."  
Harry schüttelte den Kopf. „Es hat nicht sollen sein."  
Ginny merkte, dass sie bei diesem Thema auf Granit stieß und aß die eingelegte Orangen.  
„Wie wäre es, wenn wir gleich noch ins Fridge gehen?"  
Ja, mal wieder tanzen, ging es Harry durch den Kopf. Nur die Musik und er, wie lange war es her? Noch vor Adrian. Harry schüttelte den Kopf und versuchte die Gedanke loszuwerden.  
„Du willst nicht?", fragte Ginny erstaunt.  
„Doch. Sorry, ich war noch etwas in Gedanken. Mit Fridge ist eine gute Idee." Harry ließ die restliche Mango stehen und rief den Ober heran.

„Du kannst es nicht lassen."  
„Jep." Harry grinste. „Dein Vater hat auch nicht viel verändert."  
„Weiß Mum davon?"  
Harry schüttelte den Kopf und hielt ihr die Beifahrertür seines schwarzen '69 Mustangs offen.  
Ginny mußte schmunzeln und ihre Gedanken gingen fast zehn Jahre zurück, als ihr Bruder Ron und Harry mit Ford Angelina ihres Vaters nach Hogwarts fuhren. Der anschließende Heuler, war der schlimmste, den ihre Mutter jemals losgeschickt hatte.  
„Wohin muß ich fahren?"  
„Brixton Hill"  
Schon nach einer viertel Stunde waren sie am Fridge angekommen. Harry ging direkt zur Tanzfläche und begann sich langsam mit den Beats zu bewegen. Immer mehr zogen die Bässe ihn in eine Trance. Er kam sich so frei vor. Alle Gedanken waren vergessen. Es existierte nur noch die Musik in seinem Kopf. Es war lange her, dass er sich so hat gehen lassen. War es nicht auch mit Ginny gewesen? Ja, fast nur mit ihr ging er tanzen. Also, er ging tanzen und sie ging flirten. Jetzt wohl nicht mehr. Wollte sie ihn nur mal wieder unter Leute bringen? Steckte vielleicht Hermine dahinter? Zuzutrauen wäre es ja beiden. Er ließ seinen Blick über die Tanzfläche wandern. Bei einem Gogotänzer blieb er haften. Weiche, helle fast elfenbeinfarbene Haut, soweit man diese Farbe unter der Discobeleuchtung ausmachen konnte, riefen Erinnerungen wach. Die langen braune Haare reichten bis fast zur Hüfte. Zwischen diesen schimmerte immer wieder eine Tätowierung durch, die sich zwischen den Schulterblättern befand. Mit dem letzten Tackt der Musik drehte sich der Tänzer um und sah ihm in die Augen. Harry erstarrte. Im nächsten Moment wurde er von einem Scheinwerfer geblendet. Als sich seine Augen wieder an das Licht gewöhnt hatten, war der Tänzer verschwunden. Er starrte wie gebannt auf das Podest wo er eben diesen jungen Mann beobachtet hatte. Nur langsam drang der Klang der Musik zu ihm durch. Er löste sich langsam aus der Starre und begab sich in Richtung Bar. Mit einer Cola und einem Cocktail ging er auf die Suche nach Ginny. Schon nach kurzer Zeit fand er sie zurückgezogen auf einem Sessel in einer Nische.  
„So allein, schöne Frau.", flüsterte Harry ihr ins Ohr und reichte ihr den Cocktail.  
„Oh, danke, schon ausgepowert?", sie sah auf zu ihm und merkte, dass irgendetwas nicht stimmte.  
„Hast du einen Geist gesehen?"  
„So könnte man es sagen." Mit diesen Worten stellte er sein leeres Glas auf den kleinen Tisch, gab Ginny einen Kuss auf die Wange und ging wieder Richtung Tanzfläche. Nur hin und wieder holte er sich eine Cola. Und immer hatte er die Podeste der Gogotänzer im Blick. Nur der Braunhaarige tanzte nicht mehr.

Früh am Morgen setzte Harry Ginny bei Hermine und Ron ab und fuhr zum Grimmauldi Platz.  
Im Salon stand eine Tasse Tee als er eintrat.  
'Dobby,Dobby', ging es Harry durch den Kopf, „er weiß fast immer, was ich brauche.'  
Er setzte sich in den großen Ohrensessel am Kamin und ließ die vergangenen Stunden Revue passieren. Es tat gut, mal wieder raus zu kommen, unter Leuten zu sein, herzhaft zu lachen. Er mußte an ihr verschmitztes Lachen denken.  
„Ja", sprach er und schüttelte den Kopf. Hermine und Ginny hatten ihn reingelegt. Ihr Besuch war kein Zufall. Seit wann verkroch er sich? Fast ein Jahr war es her, dass Adrian ihn verließ. Seitdem zog er sich immer mehr zurück. Der Gedanke an seinen ehemaligen Geliebten versetzte ihm immer noch Stiche ins Herz. Zu tief saß der Schmerz, die Enttäuschung, die Zurückweisung. Und Ginny hatte es endlich geschafft, dass er aus seinem Schneckenhaus herauskam.  
Sollte er nicht endlich mit der Vergangenheit abschließen?  
Langsam zollte der lange Abend seinen Tribut und er schlief ein.

_Langsam schlich sich die Schlange an den schlummernden Löwen heran. Als sie sich langsam aufrichtete wachte er auf und sprang zurück. Die Schlange ließ nicht ab und versuchte immer wieder in die Nähe des Löwen zu kommen. Dieser schlug mit seinen Pranken nach der Schlange. Sie schnellte empor und schlang sich um den Hals des Löwen. Ihr Mal öffnete sich als plötzlich ein lauter Schrei erklang und Krallen nach der Schlange griffen und sie vom Löwen rissen._

Harry schrak auf und merkte dass sein Rücken schmerzte. Er mußte wohl kurz nach dem Tee eingenickt sein. Eine warme Decke lag auf seinen Beinen und die Tasse war verschwunden.  
'Ach Dobby, was würde ich nur ohne dich machen?'  
Warum war er eigentlich aufgeschocken? Ja, da war ein Traum. Eine Schlange und ein Löwe, die miteinander kämpften. Die Schlange schien den Kampf zu ihren Gunsten zu entscheiden als sie plötzlich weggerissen wurde. Wodurch konnte Harry nicht mehr sagen. Was war das. Krallen, ja die konnte er noch erkennen. Aber mehr nicht. Nein, eigentlich wollte er sich an diesen Alptraum nicht mehr erinnern, allerdings hatte er das Gefühl, dass da mehr dahinter steckte.

- - -

_Ein Löwe und eine Schlange kämpften verbissen gegeneinander. Die Schlange versuchte immer wieder den Löwen zu attackieren, dieser verteidigte sich nur und griff nicht an. Die Schlange schaffte es endlich sich um den Hals des Löwen zu legen und machte sich für den tödlichen Biss bereit. Ein lauter Schrei erheilte die Kämpfenden und ein silberner Drache stieß aus den Wolken herunter, packte die Schlange mit seinen Krallen und riß sie von dem Hals des Löwen. Sie wand sich aus den Klauen heraus und verließ das Schlachtfeld. Der Löwe blickte den Drachen dankbar in die Augen._

Wieder sah er die smaragdgrünen Augen und er konnte darin versinken. Ein Löwe mit so glänzenden grünen Augen ist schon etwas sonderbares. Die gleichen grünen Augen wie gestern im Fridge kurz bevor er mit seiner Schicht fertig war. Ein Blick auf die Uhr an seiner Nachtkonsole sagte ihm, dass es schon auf Mittag zuging. Langsam richtete er sich auf. Die Jalousie ließ das Sonnenlicht nur gedämpft durch. Es schien ein schöner Tag heut zu werden. Es war ja immerhin auch Sommer.  
Nachdem er aus dem Bad kam, brauchte er nur den Kaffeeduft zu folgen um in die Küche zu gelangen.  
„Morgen Mum"  
„Hallo, mein Schatz. Du warst die Nacht spät zu Hause. Ich hab mir Sorgen gemacht."  
„Ach Mum, das brauchst du nicht, ich mußte mir nur ein wenig die Beine vertreten", sagte er und seine Gedanken wanderten wieder zu den smaragdgrünen Augen. Er kannte sie. Er wußte, dass es etwas in seiner Vergangenheit gab. Nur was? Auch die Tätowierung zwischen den Schulterblättern. Seine Mutter meinte, dass er sie sich nach einer durchzechten Nacht hatte stechen lassen. Aber wieso gerade dieses Motiv. Einen Drachen und einen Löwen. Wie in seinem Traum. Was hatte das nur zu bedeuten? Der Löwe und die grünen Augen standen im Zusammenhang. Wie sollte er herausfinden, warum. Würde er die Augen jemals wieder sehen?


	3. Goseck

**Apfelmus**: Nun ist schon das zweite Kapitel da und es ist auch viel länger geworden, im Gegensatz zum Prolog.

Ich hoffe, dich spricht die Story auch weiterhin an.

**Anne**: Danke für dein Lob. Ich mag auch Harry und Draco grins. Tja, wer die Schlange ist, weiß ich selbst noch nicht so ganz genau. Verwirr ich dich grade? fiesgrins

Danke an Dia, meine liebe Betaleserin.

So, nun aber ab zum nächsten Kapitel

**Goseck**

Auf dem Schreibtisch türmten sich die Bücher und Akten, sodass man nicht erkennen konnte, ob jemand daran saß. An den Wänden standen Regale, deren Böden sich unter der Last der Bücher durchbogen. Man konnte annehmen, dass sie nur aufgrund eines Zaubers noch nicht durchgebrochen waren. Ein Zettel mit Flügeln schwebte herein, erhob sich über die Büchertürme und ließ sich nieder.

_Im Sonnenobservatorium von Goseck wurden Zeichen entdeckt, die auf die Gründer von Hogwarts Rückschlüsse zulassen._

_Portschlüssel liegt bei Abreise noch heute!_

Harry las sich das Memo noch einmal durch.

„Herm", rief er über die Türme hinweg, "kommst du mit?"

Hermines Schreibtisch wirkte fehl in diesem Büro. Die Akten lagen akkurat geordnet in drei Ablagefächern auf der linken Seite verteilt, rechts daneben lag ein Terminplaner. Davor stand eine längliche Schale, in der eine wunderschöne Pfauenfeder ihren Platz fand. Weiter rechts stand ein kleines Tintenfässchen und dahinter war ein Bild von ihr und Ron, die sich küssten und dann verschämt wegblickten, zu sehen.

„Wohin?"

„Zum Observatorium."

„Wann?"

„Hast du kein Memo bekommen?"

„Nein und wenn dein Schreibtisch nicht einer belagerten Burg gleichen würde, hättest du dies sogar sehen können. Was ist denn los?"

„Es geht um die Gründer, mal wieder was überprüfen. Du bleibst also hier?"

„Ja, ich hab sowieso einen Termin beim Arzt."

„Goseck, wo hab ich da was gelesen?", sprach Harry, der mittlerweile vor einem der Regale stand und nach einem bestimmten Buch suchte.

„Ich bin nun weg", sagte Hermine, als sie ihre Handtasche nahm und gab ihm einen Kuss auf die Wange.

„Wie, du gehst schon?", fragte Harry sichtlich irritiert.

„Ich sagte doch gerade eben, ich habe einen Arzttermin", sprach sie, als sie sich noch einmal im Türrahmen umdrehte. „Und vergiss nicht, in zwei Wochen wieder da zu sein. Du kannst dich nicht wieder drücken. Diesmal kommst du. Ginny wird wahrscheinlich auch da sein."

„Hui, schon wieder? Erst ist sie ein Jahr lang weg und nun gleich zweimal in einem Monat."

„Diesmal kommt Dean mit."

„Ach so, Vorstellung bei Molly und Arthur."

„Quatsch, die war'n doch schon zu Silvester in den Staaten. Also dann, viel Glück", sagte sie schließlich und ließ einen nun gänzlich verwirrten Harry zurück.

Wie, Ginny war mit Dean schon mindestens ein halbes Jahr zusammen und er hat gerade mal an diesem Wochenende davon erfahren und er hatte nicht einmal mitbekommen, dass seine, nun ja man könnte sagen Adoptiveltern, über Silvester nicht da waren. Seitdem mit Adrian Schluss war, hatte er sich zwar zurückgezogen, aber dass er kaum noch etwas von seinen Freunden und seiner Familie mitbekam, das wollte er nicht glauben. Er schüttelte den Kopf und versuchte damit, diesen wieder frei zu bekommen. Wenn er wieder da war, musste er mit Hermine reden. Jetzt hieß es aber erstmal, Goseck zu finden. Als er wieder zum Regal blickte, sah er auch das Buch, was er gesucht hatte.

_Bauwerke der Druiden._

Er klemmte das Buch unter seinen rechten Arm, nahm den Portschlüssel und ging aus dem Büro zu den Aufzügen.

Harry stieg aus dem Kamin und klopfte sich auf dem Läufer den Ruß aus dem Hemd und der Hose.

„Willkommen zu Hause, Master. Haben Sie einen Wunsch?", quiekte ein Hauself.

„Hallo, Dobby, das mit dem Master kann ich dir wohl nicht abgewöhnen? Kannst du mir Sachen für ein zwei, drei Tage zusammenpacken?"

„Jawohl, Master. Im Speisezimmer steht ein Salat für Sie bereit", sagte Dobby und mit einem _Plopp_ war er verschwunden.

Harry ging durch den Salon in das angrenzende Speisezimmer. Auf dem großen Tisch stand an der Stirnseite ein großer Teller mit gemischtem Salat, der mit Putenstreifen und Käseraspeln verziert war. Das Dressing befand sich oberhalb in einer kleinen Karaffe. Ein Glas Kürbissaft stand ebenfalls bereit und wartete darauf, geleert zu werden. Harry ließ sich mit einem Seufzer auf den Stuhl fallen. Das Buch und den Portschlüssel legte er links neben den Teller. Der Saft tat seinem ausgetrockneten Hals gut. Auch sein Magen freute sich über das leichte Essen. Nachdem das Geschirr leer war, nahm er das Buch zur Hand und suchte Informationen über das Sonnenobservatorium bei Goseck.

_Vor rund 7000 Jahren entstand diese kreisrunde Anlage mit fünfundsiebzig Metern Durchmesser (in der Nähe des heutigen Ortes Goseck in Sachsen Anhalt/ Deutschland) und diente nachweislich als Sonnenobservatorium. Im Gegensatz zu allen anderen "Kreisfunden", die alle vier Tore besaßen, hat das Gosecker Observatorium nur drei Pforten. Von der Mitte des Kreises konnte durch das erste Tor exakt der Sonnenaufgang und durch das zweite Tor der Sonnenuntergang zur Wintersonnwende am 21. Dezember vor ca. 7000 Jahren beobachtet werden._

Also Deutschland hieß sein Ziel. Er stand auf und begab sich in sein Zimmer. Nach einer kurzen Handbewegung lag ein Pergament auf seinem Schreibtisch.

_Wetter in Sachsen Anhalt am 31. Mai 2003: Sonnig und warm, Temperaturen ca. 30°C. Keine Bewölkung._

Er legte Unterwäsche sowie dunkle Leinenhose und ein cremefarbenes Hemd auf sein Bett und entledigte sich seiner Kleidung, bevor er ins Bad ging. Eine viertel Stunde später war er auf dem Weg in das Speisezimmer, wo das Buch und der Portschlüssel noch auf dem Tisch lagen.

_Plopp_.

„Dobby, kannst du Hermine das Buch bringen?", fragte Harry und reichte Dobby das Foliant. Der Hauself nickte. "Danke. Ich denke, ich werde in drei Tagen wieder da sein. Mach dir eine schöne Zeit."

„Master, der Koffer steht im Salon bereit."

„Danke."

Den Koffer verkleinerte er und steckte ihn in seine Hosentasche. Er vergewisserte sich noch, dass er den Zauberstab auch mitgenommen hatte und aktivierte den Portschlüssel.

Harry sah sich um, nachdem er wieder festen Boden unter den Füßen hatte. Er stand auf einer Lichtung. Schon nach wenigen Schritten hatte er sich orientiert und lief nun geradewegs Richtung Observatorium. Die Sonne war schon längst untergegangen und es war eine sternenklare Nacht. So brauchte er nicht seinen Zauberstab betätigen und auch nicht unnötig auf sich aufmerksam machen. Obwohl in dieser Gegend um diese Zeit selten Muggel unterwegs waren. Nach einem kleinen Fußmarsch hatte er sein Ziel erreicht. Die Ausgrabungen der Muggel hatten gerade erst begonnen. Harry murmelte ein paar Worte und er sah das Observatorium in seiner vollen Pracht. Am Rande des Kreises fiel sein Blick auf eine Falltür. Nachdem er diese angehoben hatte, ging er die freigelegte Treppe hinunter.

„Lumos."

Der Gang wurde erhellt und Harrys Schritte hallten wider. Schon nach wenigen Metern kam er an eine Tür.

„Alohomora." Schon sprach das Schloss auf.

Harry sprach „Lumos" und er schritt vorsichtig durch die Tür. Kaum dass er den Raum betreten hatte, entflammten Kerzenleuchter in seiner Nähe. Als er sich umsah, erkannte er, dass er auf einer Art Empore stand. Er ging vorsichtig zur Brüstung mit dem Zauberstab in der rechten Hand. Er blickte vorsichtig herunter. Einen Boden konnte er nicht erkennen. Links und rechts von der Empore führten Treppen herunter, die an den Regalen, die an der Wand standen, vorbeiführten. Jedes Mal, wenn sich die Treppen trafen, war eine Art Balkon zu erkennen, wo eine Bank und ein Tisch zum Studieren der unzähligen Büchern einlud. Auf den Treppengeländern standen in regelmäßigem Abstand Kerzenleuchter. Als Harry zu seinen Füßen blickte, sah er ein Adlerwappen, das Wappen von Rowena Ravenclaw. Sollte es ihre Bibliothek sein?

„Und nach was soll ich hier suchen?", stöhnte Harry. „Wenn man mal Hermine braucht, ist sie nicht dabei. Klasse."

Langsam ging er die rechte Treppe hinunter. Sein Blick glitt über die Regale und er erkannte kleine Schilder, die am Holz befestigt waren.

_Kräuter des Meeres_

_Kräuter fließender Gewässer_

Es schien doch ein System in dieser Bibliothek zu geben. Er bemerkte, dass die Kerzenleuchter hinter ihm ausgingen, sobald er sich entfernte und vor ihm die Kerzen entzündet wurden, je näher er diesen kam. So konnte er nur einen kleinen Teil erkennen. Nach etlichen Stufen kam er an einem Schild vorbei

_Persönliche Aufzeichnungen_

Diese Sammlung schien etwa zwölf Dutzend Bücher zu umfassen. Alle konnte er nicht mitnehmen. Also hieß es Bücherstudieren und das würde dauern.

_'Ich sollte mich mal nach einem Schlafplatz umschauen. Es muss doch schon nach Mitternacht sein.'_

Kaum dass er diesen Gedanken hatte, fiel sein Blick auf eine Tür neben dem Regal.

_'Die ist doch eben noch nicht da gewesen.'_

Vorsichtig ging er auf die Tür zu und öffnete diese. Er murmelte ein paar Sprüche, um festzustellen, dass der Raum ungefährlich war. Als er eintrat, fiel sein Blick auf das Bett, welches an der linken Wand stand. Er schaute sich weiter um und sah einen Kleiderschrank und daneben einen Stuhl. In der linken Wand war eine Tür. Hinter ihr befand sich, wie Harry nach dem Öffnen selbiger erfuhr, ein kleines Bad mit einer Waschschüssel und einem Krug Wasser. Beides stand auf einem Waschtisch an der Wand, an welcher ein kleiner Spiegel hing. In einer Nische fand Harry ein Klosett, das, wie er feststellen musste, ohne Wasserspülung funktionierte. Harry zog seinen Koffer aus der Hosentasche, vergrößerte ihn wieder und verstaute seine Sachen in dem Schrank. Nach einer kurzen Wäsche ging er zu Bett. Der heutige Tag war doch sehr lang gewesen und morgen würde er sich ausgeruht den Büchern widmen.

_Graue Augen sahen ihn an. Er sah nur die Augen, die nach Hilfe riefen. Er kannte sie und dennoch, er konnte nicht helfen._

Harry schreckte auf. Was hatte er geträumt? Was sollte das? Lange hatte er schon diese Augen nicht mehr gesehen, oder war es doch erst letzte Woche? Die Person, zu der die Augen gehörten, war doch tot, oder?

Er sah auf seine Uhr, auf der der große Zeiger auf die zwölf zeigte und der kleine in die entgegengesetzte Richtung.

_Dann kann ich ja gleich aufstehen_, dachte Harry und begab sich in das Bad, wo sich in dem Krug frisches Wasser befand.

Als er das Zimmer wieder betrat, stand ein kleiner reichlich gedeckter Tisch in dessen Mitte. Harry zog sich an und stellte den Stuhl an den Tisch und nahm sich Obst und Brot. Nachdem er seinen Magen gefüllt hatte, verließ er das Zimmer. Kaum dass er die Tür geschlossen hatte, wurde er sich der Helligkeit in der Bibliothek bewusst. Langsam schaute er nach oben und sein Blick fiel auf eine riesige Kuppel, die verzaubert zu sein schien, da sich das morgendliche Sonnenlicht seinen Weg durch das Gestein bahnte. Da das Licht durch das Gestein gebrochen wurde, funkelte es in der Kuppel in allen Farben des Regenbogens und in der Bibliothek wurde kaum noch eine Fackel benötigt, da das Licht durch Spiegel, die durchdacht angeordnet waren, in alle Tiefen des Raumes gelenkt wurde. Nachdem er das Farbenspiel ausgiebig betrachtet hatte, wandte Harry seine Aufmerksamkeit wieder den Regalen zu.

_Reihenfolge oder intuitiv?_, überlegte er. Sein Blick glitt über die verschiedenen Bücher, die Rücken waren nur selten beschriftet. _Also Reihenfolge._

Harry nahm sich das erste Buch. Es handelte von Rowenas Kindheit. - Uninteressant.

Mindestens vier weitere Bücher folgten. Er fand Bücher über unterschiedliche Zauberei. Weiße und schwarze. Mehrere Bücher beschrieben die Gründung Hogwarts'. Meist überflog er nur die Bücher und entschied sich dann, ob er sie auf den Tisch legte, um sie mit nach London zu nehmen, oder sie wieder zurück in die Regale stellte. An den ersten beiden Tagen fand er kaum Bücher, die ihn wirklich interessierten. Wie jeden Tag nach dem Frühstück ging er an die Regale. Er hatte auch schon fast alle durchgeschaut, als sein Blick auf eine Sammlung von Hand gebundener Bücher fiel. Hier wurde es wirklich interessant. Es waren Aufzeichnungen nach der Gründung Hogwarts'. Es war die Sprache von einem Geheimbund.

„Guten Morgen, Mum."

„Alles Gute zum Geburtstag, Schatz", sprach die blonde Frau und nahm ihn herzlich in die Arme, als ob sie ihn nie wieder loslassen wollte, strich ihm eine Strähne des langen braunen Haares aus dem Gesicht und gab ihm einen Kuss auf die Stirn, wobei sie sich auf die Zehen stellen musste, da er sie um fast einen Kopf überragte. Als sie sich von ihm löste, gab sie ihm ein kleines Kästchen.

„Mum, das wäre doch nicht nötig gewesen."

„Draven, man wird nur einmal zweiundzwanzig. Also nimm es."

„Danke", sagte er und küsste sie nun ebenfalls auf die Stirn.

Draven öffnete das Geschenk und er sah einen Ring aus Silber, in dessen schlichter Fassung ein farbloser Stein eingelassen war.

„Es ist ein Familienerbstück", sagte sie, als sie das erstaunte Gesicht ihres Sohnes erblickte. „Ich denke, es war an der Zeit, dass du ihn bekommst. Steck ihn mal an."

Kaum dass er den Ring an seinen rechten Ringfinger übergestreift hatte, änderte sich die Farbe des Steines in ein wunderschönes Grün. Draven sah sie verwirrt an. Sie selbst schien auch erstaunt zu sein.

„Seltsam." Das war das einzige Wort, was Draven von seiner Mutter hörte.

Er sah sich den Stein nochmals an und die Farbe erinnerte ihn an etwas, an jemanden. Aber das war bestimmt nur ein Zufall.

„Mum, ich geh noch schnell einkaufen. In einer Stunde bin ich wieder da.

„Aber warum?" Sie ahnte, warum er noch mal weg wollte." Wir können doch heute auch mal essen gehen. Zur Feier des Tages."

„Mum, ich weiß, wie ungern du aus dem Haus gehst. Und du weißt doch auch, dass ich zu gern koche." Er ließ keine Widerrede zu, nahm die Schlüssel vom Sideboard, ging zur Wohnungstür und schloss diese hinter sich.

„Ich hätte es wissen sollen", sagte sie. „Aber nun lässt es sich nicht mehr ändern."

Nach einer guten Stunde war Draven wieder da. Kaum dass er die Einkaufstüten, die er mitgebracht hatte, ausgepackt hatte, stellte er auch schon einen Topf mit Wasser und Reis auf die Herdplatte. Als nächstes schnitt er das Hühnchenfleisch klein und legte es in Sojasoße ein. Anschließend begann er, das Gemüse klein zu schneiden und fein säuberlich getrennt in kleine Schüsseln zu verteilen. Mit Reiswein, Ketchup, Zucker, Reisessig und Stärke rührte er eine Soße an. Nachdem er alles so weit vorbereitet hatte, nahm der den Wok und frittierte in dem erhitzen Öl das Fleisch. Anschließend schwenkte er das Gemüse wenige Minuten im Wok und löschte es mit der Soße ab. Er füllte den Reis in eine abdeckbare Schüssel. Das süßsaure Hühnchenfleisch richtete er auf einer Platte her. Beides stellte er auf ein Tablett und ging damit ins Wohnzimmer, wo seine Mutter den Tisch hergerichtet hatte. Auf einer grünen Damastdecke standen zwei viereckige weiße Teller, an deren Rand sich asiatische Schriftzeichen in Silber befanden. Neben diesen lagen schwarz lackierte Holzstäbchen. Rechts neben den Stäbchen stand ein schlichtes Weißweinglas. Draven stellte die Platte auf das Stövchen, welches in der Mitte des Tisches stand und die Schale mit dem Reis daneben. Als sich beide gesetzt hatten, nahmen sie die Gläser in die Hand.

„Auf dein Wohl", sagte sie. Er nickte ihr zu und beide setzten die Gläser an den Mund.

Harry schaute noch mal zurück und schloss die Tür hinter sich. Nach wenigen Schritten hatte er die Treppe erreicht und öffnete vorsichtig die Falltür über sich. Als er keine Menschenseele sah, schlich er sich schnell heraus und murmelte einige Worte. Die Falltür verschwand und statt ihr war nur noch eine Steinplatte zu sehen. Harry schritt langsam Richtung Wald. Als er weit genug in diesem drin war, aktivierte er den Portschlüssel und kam in seinem Büro an. Er öffnete den Koffer und holte Miniaturbücher heraus. Diese vergrößerte er und stellte sie vor seinen Schreibtisch. Auf diesem war ja kein Platz mehr.

'_Ich glaub, ich sollte mal aufräumen'_, ging es ihm durch den Kopf.

Hermine war auch nicht zu gegen und als er auf die Uhr an seinem Handgelenk sah war ihm auch bewusst, dass sie schon seit zwei Stunden Feierabend hatte. Er sah noch einmal auf den neuen Bücherstapel und nahm sich eines er Hand gebundenen Bücher.

Ein Stunde später saß Harry in dem Ohrensessel im Salon. Er setzte die Tasse Tee an seine Lippen und ließ die vergangene Woche noch einmal Revue passieren. War es wirklich noch keine sieben Tage her, dass er mit Ginny im Bridge und anschließend im Fridge war? Das Tanzen tat ihm gut. Endlich konnte er mal aus sich rausgehen. Er vergrub sich zu sehr. Und vielleicht hatte er ja doch keine Halluzinationen. Ja, er würde heute noch mal Tanzen gehen und vielleicht sah er sie ja wieder.

Harry stand auf und ging in sein Zimmer. Er legte sich ein grünes kurzärmliges Hemd und eine schwarze Lederhose auf sein Bett und begab sich ins Bad. Frisch geduscht und rasiert kam er eine halbe Stunde später nackt wie Gott ihn schuf aus selbigem wieder heraus. Langsam schritt er auf das Bett zu, nahm das Hemd und streifte es über. Mit schnellen Bewegungen schlüpfte er in die Hose, die sich wie eine zweite Haut an sein Gesäß schmiegte. Er schaute in den Kleiderspiegel, drehte sich, sodass er den silbernen Drachen auf seinem Rücken nun erkennen konnte, zupfte sich seine Haare zurecht und war mit seinem Erscheinungsbild zufrieden. Abwesend strichen seine Fingerspitzen über das Hemd aus Seide. Wie lange hing es nun schon bei ihm im Schrank? Drei, vier Jahre bestimmt. Hermine hatte es ihm damals zum Geburtstag geschenkt. Nun, sie konnte ja nicht ahnen, dass es wenige Stunden später zum entscheidenden Kampf kommen sollte und sich damit alles veränderte. Doch heute schien ihm der Tag genau richtig. Welches Datum war heute eigentlich? 5. Juni. Sehnsucht lag auf einmal in den grünen Augen. Sehnsucht, die nie wieder gestillt werden konnte. Oder gab es Hoffnung? Letzte Woche hatte er sie kurz gehabt, aber er konnte nicht daran glauben. Wenn er zu hoffen wagte und es doch nur eine Seifenblase war, die plötzlich zerplatzte, wenn man danach griff, würde er zugrunde gehen, das wusste er. Erst letztes Jahr war er wieder bereit gewesen, sich auf jemanden einzulassen. Aber daran wollt er heute nicht denken. Er schüttelte den Kopf, wie um diese Gedanken loszuwerden, nahm die Lederjacke, die hinter der Tür hing und verließ das Zimmer.

„So, Mum, ich muss jetzt los."

„Selbst heute?"

„Ja, ich bin doch zum Frühstück wieder da."

Harry betrat das Fridge und ging direkt zur Tanzfläche. Als Erstes suchten seine Augen die Podeste der Gogotänzer ab und er wurde enttäuscht. Warum hatte er auch gehofft? So ließ er die Musik in seinen Körper eindringen und gab sich ihr hin. Er wusste nicht, wie lange er schon tanzte, er merkte nur, dass er etwas zu trinken brauchte. Nachdem er die Bar mit einem Glas Cola wieder verließ, stellte er sich neben die Tanzfläche. Erst jetzt fiel ihm auf, dass heute keine weiblichen Gäste anwesend waren. Auch gab es keine Gogotänzerinnen. Und da sah er ihn. Lange braune Haare, die nur mit einem Lederband zusammengehalten waren. Nun konnte Harry die Tätowierung auch besser erkennen. Ein Löwe saß majestätisch da. Hinter ihm stand ein Drache mit ausgebreiteten Flügeln. War es die flackernde Discobeleuchtung oder bewegten sich die Flügel wirklich? In diesem Moment wurde er angerempelt und ein Cocktail verteilte sich auf deiner Hose.

„Entschuldigung", stammelte der Verursacher des Unglücks. Harry nahm ein Taschentuch und trocknete seine Hose.

„Ist ja schon gut", sagte er und wandte seinen Blick wieder dem Tänzer zu.

„Mist", entfuhr es ihm, denn das Objekt seiner bisherigen Beobachtung war verschwunden.

„Könnte ich das mit einem Drink wieder gutmachen?", drang eine zittrige Stimme an Harrys Ohr. Leicht verwirrt drehte sich der Angesprochene zu dem Stammelnden um.

„Nein", war Harrys schroffe Antwort.

Er schaute noch einmal Richtung Tanzfläche und als er den Tänzer nicht mehr finden konnte, ging er.

„Guten Morgen."

Harry betrat verschlafen das Büro.

„Morgen ist gut. Wir haben fast elf Uhr."

„Es war gestern etwas spät geworden."

„Vom Observatorium?"

Harry schüttelte den Kopf.

Hermine zog eine Augenbraue nach oben.

„Du warst aus?"

„Tanzen."

„Och, wie kommt's?"

„Mir war danach."

Hermine merkte, dass ihm etwas auf der Seele brannte, aber sie kannte ihn auch gut genug, dass er erst, wenn er sich selbst im Klaren darüber war, mit ihr reden würde. Nachfragen würde nur zum Gegenteil führen.

„Ich bin schon froh, dass du dich nicht mehr zurückziehst. Wie war's in Goseck?", fragte sie, um das Thema zu wechseln.

Bei Harrys Beschreibung der Bibliothek und dem Wissen, welches darin verborgen lag, ärgerte sich Hermine, dass sie kaum noch rauskam. Aber apparieren war für sie viel zu schwierig geworden.

So, dass wars wieder. Das nächste Kapitel ist schon fertig handgeschrieben. Nun muß ich nur noch die Zeit finden, es in den PC zutippen.


	4. Abendessen

Anne: Ich mag meinen Harry auch. Bei der Beschreibung geb ich mir ja auch ganz viel Mühe, daher brauch ich aber auch immer etwas länger.  
Naja, die Augen sind halt das letzte was Harry gesehen hatte. Hmm. Mehr verrat ich lieber nicht.

Luxfuc: Naja, die Verwirrung war gewollt und wird auch noch im Laufe der Geschichte aufgeklärt. Ich könnt ja jetzt sagen warum, nee lieber nicht. Irgendwie drehen sich deine Fragen immer um die selbe Sache. Aufklärung kommt aber noch früh genug.

pandoradoggis: Hmm, ich schaff es zur Zeit noch nicht, längere Kapitel zu schreiben. Dieses und die beiden nächsten werden aller Voraussicht nach recht kurz sein. Danach fängt es eigentlich erst so richtig an. Ich hoffe, du überstehst die nächsten Kapitel und ich gebe mir Mühe, dass ich noch mehr schreibe.

PS: Für Kritik bin ich immer dankbar, wie soll ich mich sonst verbessern?

* * *

Abendessen

_Die Schlange glitt langsam auf den Löwen zu. Dieser versuchte, etwas zu verteidigen. Man konnte nicht richtig erkennen, was es war, da sich der Löwe davor aufbaute. Die Schlange richtete sich auf und suchte eine Lücke in der Verteidigung des Löwen. Nach wenigen Sekunden sprang sie auf den Löwen und wand sich um dessen Hals. In diesem Moment ertönte ein lauter Schrei und Krallen packten die Schlange._

Harry schreckte auf. Schon wieder träumte er von einem Kampf. Konnte es sein, dass Voldemort doch nicht tot war? Aber er sah doch selbst, wie Riddle zu Staub zerfiel.

_Rückblende_

_Der Turm stürzte ein und Voldemort war dadurch abgelenkt. Ginny und Hermine schossen ihm ein „Exsiccare" entgegen. Riddle erstarrte. Es sah aus, als ob er austrocknete. Als nur noch die Haut über die Knochen spannte, beendete Harry den Kampf mit einem „Pulvis oritur" und an der Stelle, wo vorher noch der Schwarzmagier gestanden hatte, war nur noch ein Haufen Staub zu sehen, der sich entflammte und Asche war schlussendlich alles, was von dem Dunklen Lord übrig geblieben war._

_Rückblende Ende_

Harry schüttelte den Kopf und versuchte, wieder klar zu denken. Er wollte nicht weiter an den Tag vor fast vier Jahren zurückdenken. Er hatte zu viele Menschen sterben sehen, die er liebte. Er stand auf und ging ins Bad, wo er sich unter die Dusche stellte und mit eiskaltem Wasser versuchte, auf andere Gedanken zu kommen.

000

Harry stellte den Motor ab und stieg aus seinem Wagen, den er in der Einfahrt abgestellt hatte. Er ging den Weg an der Hecke entlang. Als er an das Tor kam, welches ihm bis zu den Knien reichte, wie auch die ordentlich gestutzte Hecke, öffnete sich diese von selbst. Er ging auf dem Weg aus Kies weiter, der sich durch den Steingarten, welcher sich vor der Veranda befand, erstreckte. Harry stieg die Stufen hinauf und trat an der Schaukel vorbei zur Tür. Als er gerade anklopfen wollte, wurde ihm schon die Tür geöffnet wurde. Ron stand da und hatte ein breites Grinsen im Gesicht.  
'Was wird das heute wieder?', fragte sich Harry und sagte: „Hallo."  
„Hi, schön, dass du endlich Zeit gefunden hast."  
Harry trat über die Schwelle. Vor ihm erstreckte sich der Flur. Geradeaus führte eine Treppe in das Dachgeschoss. Er wandte sich mit Ron nach rechts, wo sich der Salon befand. Dieser war in warmen Rottönen gehalten. Links war der Kamin in die Wand eingelassen. Auf dem Sims stand eine Schale mit Flohpulver. Gegenüber im Erker war eine Sitzgruppe aus verschiedenen Sesseln gruppiert. Gegenüber der Tür waren große Fenster in die Wand eingelassen, sodass das Zimmer durch die Abendsonne mit roten Sonnenstrahlen durchflutet wurde. An den Wänden neben der Tür und dem Kamin standen Regale, die unter der Last der Bücher, welche Hermine zu sammeln schien, zusammenzubrechen drohten. Allein einigen Zaubern war es zu verdanken, dass das Holz hielt.  
„Ein Drink?", fragte Ron.  
„Nein, Kürbissaft reicht."  
„Einen Versuch war's wert", schmunzelte Ron und er ging zu den Fenstern, wo sich unterhalb eine kleine Bar befand. Er nahm zwei Gläser und einen Krug.  
In Harrys Augen blitzte kurz der Schalk auf und er schüttelte den Kopf.  
„Ich bin mit dem Auto da."  
„Hab's schon geseh'n. Kannst ja auch hier übernachten. Du weißt, für dich ist hier immer ein Bett frei..." Er schüttete den Saft in ein Glas und nahm den Sherry zur Hand.  
„Nee, lass mal. Ich wach zu gern in meinem Bett auf."  
Ron reichte ihm nun das Glas mit Kürbissaft.  
„Du könntest aber mit uns auch noch frühstücken und müsstest nicht..." Ron konnte den Satz nicht beenden. Immer wieder traf er den wunden Punkt. Harry seufzte und sah Ron an, der nun erst mal einen Schluck aus seinem Glas nahm.  
„Ron?"  
„Ja?" Harry klang nicht vorwurfsvoll. Nur Ron bemerkte es kaum, da er sich zu sehr schämte, wieder ins Fettnäpfchen getreten zu sein.  
Harry rang mit sich. Sollte er seinem besten Freund von seiner Vermutung erzählen?  
„Essen ist fertig", ertönte in diesem Moment eine Stimme.  
Hermine stand im Türrahmen, wo die beiden besten Freunde vor wenigen Minuten durchgeschritten waren.  
„Stör' ich gerade?"  
Ihr war Harrys Blick nicht entgangen. Sie wusste, dass ihm etwas auf der Seele brannte und schalt sich innerlich, dass sie zu so einer unpassenden Zeit hereingeplatzt war.  
„Nein, Herm", meinte Harry, schüttelte den Kopf, um die Gedanken wieder zu ordnen und lächelte sie an. Er nahm seine rechte Hand kurz hinter seinen Rücken, um sie wieder schwungvoll nach vorne zu ziehen und Hermine einen wunderschönen Sommerblumenstrauß zu überreichen.  
„Danke, Harry", meinte sie und wurde etwas rot um die Nase. Er ging auf sie zu und umarmte sie.  
„Ich weiß doch, dass du diese Blumen magst."  
In diesem Moment betraten Ginny und ein junger Mann den Salon.  
„Wollt ihr heute noch essen?", fragte sie.  
„Meine Herzdame", sagte Harry, holte mit der rechten Hand erneut eine einfache Rose, deren Blütenblätter wie eine Flamme aussahen, hinter seinem Rücken hervor und gab ihr diesen mit einem Kuss auf die Wange.  
„Und du musst Dean sein."  
Harry ging auf den jungen Mann zu und reichte ihm die Hand. Dieser war etwas verlegen und gab ihm scheu die Hand. Ginny hackte sich bei ihm ein, da sie seine Unsicherheit bemerkt hatte.  
„Ja, Dean Miller. Und Sie sind Harry Potter."  
„Hey, mach mich nicht so verlegen, so alt bin ich auch noch nicht. Ich bin Harry und sag bitte du zu mir."  
„Okay, Harry."  
„Ich hab gehört, du sollst ganz passabel fliegen."  
„Na ja, ich hab mal Quidditch gespielt." Dean wurde rot um die Nase.  
„Nun untertreibst du aber", mischte sich Ginny ein. „Er war in der Nationalmannschaft", sagte sie und hakte sich mit ihrem freien Arm bei Harry ein und dirigierte beide in das Esszimmer.  
Dort erwartete sie ein reich gedeckter Tisch. Es standen kleine Körbe mit verschiedenen Brotsorten da. Ebenso waren Salate und Dressings und Dips angerichtet. Frische Blumen und Blätter wanden sich dekorativ zwischen dem Geschirr. Ron und Hermine setzen sich Ginny und Dean gegenüber, sodass Harry am Stirnende platz nahm. Er fühlte sich etwas deplaziert. Immerhin war er nicht der Gastgeber. Und Ehrengast wollte er auch nicht sein. Na ja, aber eigentlich ging es ja auch nicht anders.  
Kaum dass sie saßen, vertieften Harry und Dean ihr Gespräch über Quidditch, bei dem sich Ron auch beteiligte. Nebenbei ließ Harry seinen Blick über den Tisch schweifen. Ginny probierte die Brotsorten aus und nahm nun ein Glas Wein zur Hand. Dean hatte seinen Teller mit Salat aufgefüllt und trank wie Ron ein Butterbier. Bei Hermine stutze er. Sie aß Salat, was nicht weiter verwunderlich war. Allerdings trank sie nur Kürbissaft. Normalerweise hätte sie mit Ginny zusammen einen Merlot Blance getrunken, so gut kannte er sie doch, oder? Ihm fiel nun ihr verändertes Verhalten im Büro auf. Sie kam kaum noch mit auf Mission und hatte öfters Termine beim Arzt. Bei welchem Arzt eigentlich?  
„Harry, was ist mit dir?"  
Mit diesen Worten wurde er von Ginny aus seinen Gedanken gerissen. Er sah langsam von Hermine, die ihn wissend anlächelte, zu Ginny herüber.  
„Du wusstest es", sagte er zu ihr.  
„Natürlich weiß sie es", sagte Hermine.  
Harrys Gesicht wandte sich wieder seiner besten Freundin zu.  
„Und wann hätte ich es erfahren sollen?" Harry verstand seine besten Freunde nicht.  
„Wie oft haben wir versucht, dich zum Essen einzuladen und du hast immer wieder aus fadenscheinigen Gründen abgelehnt?", blaffte Ron ihn an.  
Ron traf einen wunden Punkt. Ja, er hatte sich zurückgezogen. Er wollte nur noch allein sein. Der Schmerz saß tief. Zu tief. Aber er durfte doch nicht noch immer sein Leben bestimmen. Aber war da nicht ein Funken Hoffnung? Auch jetzt sah er die grauen Augen wieder vor sich.  
„Harry", wurde er von Ron in seinen Gedanken unterbrochen, „wir wollten dich heute fragen, ob du Pate werden möchtest?"  
Er saß mit offenem Mund da. Wie, das konnte er nicht glauben.  
„Wa-wa-was?", kamen die Worte nur stotternd über seine Lippen.  
Er sollte was werden? Pate. Damit hatte er nicht gerechnet.  
„Ob du gern der Pate unseres ungeborenen Kindes werden möchtest?", fragte ihn Ron noch mal.  
Er und Pate. Er hätte sich dies nie träumen lassen. Langsam fand er sich wieder in der Wirklichkeit ein.  
„Ja, sehr gern", war seine Antwort und drehte sich zu Ginny. „Und seit wann weißt du es?"  
„Sie haben mich vor einem Monat gefragt."  
Vor einem Monat. Da war er in Rom gewesen und hatte die Ausgrabungen beobachtet. Natürlich drehte sich das restliche Gespräch beim Essen nur noch um Schwangerschaft, deren Begleitumstände und Quidditch.

Nach dem Dessert gingen alle Richtung Terrasse. Hermine hielt Harry zurück und fragte ihn.  
„Was ist los?"  
„Was meinst du?" Er wollte nicht reden.  
„Du bist zu viel in Gedanken. Irgendwas bedrückt dich." Hermine ließ nicht so leicht locker.  
Er wusste, dass er vor ihr schlecht etwas verbergen konnte und folgte ihr in den Salon, wo sie ungestört reden konnten. Er überlegte, ob er ihr von seinem Verdacht erzählen konnte. Sie sah seinem innerlichen Kampf wortlos zu. Sie wusste, wenn sie jetzt ein falsches Wort sagte, würde er sich ihr nicht öffnen.  
Mit einem Wink standen zwei Gläser Kürbissaft auf dem kleinen Tisch zwischen den Ohrensesseln, auf denen sie platz genommen hatten.  
„Er wird zurückkehren."  
„Wer?"  
„Voldemort."  
Damit hatte sie nicht gerechnet. Sie erinnerte sich, wie er seit zwei Wochen sein selbst gewähltes Exil anfing zu verlassen, aber diese Worte passten nicht dazu. Sie sah ihn an und wusste, dass er es ernst meinte.  
„Wie? Seine Asche wurde doch über die gesamte Erde verteilt. Er kann doch nicht wieder erweckt werden?"  
Unsicherheit machte sich in ihrer Stimme breit.  
„Ich weiß es nicht."  
Er ließ sich weiter in den Sessel zurückfallen.  
„Fast jede Nacht träume ich davon, wie sich eine Schlange gegen einen Löwen erhebt. Und ich habe Angst. Hermine, ich weiß nicht warum, aber ich habe Angst, dass es nicht gut endet. Bis ein Schrei ertönt. Ein Schrei der Hoffnung. Noch bevor die Schlange den Löwen besiegen kann, wird sie fortgerissen."  
Stille. Jeder hing seinen Gedanken nach.  
Hermine, die Harry glauben wollte. Aber es waren doch nur Träume. Doch hatte er nicht damals auch schon Hinweise auf die Horkruxe in seinen Träumen gefunden?  
Und Harry, der sich langsam bewusst wurde, dass die Hilfe von jemandem kam, den er kannte. Der Schrei weckte Erinnerungen. Auch in früheren Träumen hatte er einen solchen Schrei gehört. Und plötzlich wusste er wieder, woher er ihn kannte. Das konnte kein Zufall sein. Hieß es wirklich, dass er noch lebte?  
„Was ist mit deiner Narbe?"  
Harry wurde von Hermines Worten aus seinen Gedanken gerissen. Leicht irritiert sah er sie an. Seine Narbe. Hmm, daran hatte er noch gar nicht gedacht.  
„Nichts."  
Auch er wunderte sich nun. Hatte er sonst nicht immer durch sie Voldemort spüren können? Bis zum letzten Kampf.  
„Merkwürdig", sagte Hermine. „Obwohl ..."  
„Obwohl was?"  
„Na ja, vielleicht ist es nicht Voldemort selbst?"  
„Aber wer könnte sonst Slytherins Erbe sein? Voldemort war doch der Letzte?"  
„Bist du dir da so sicher?"

Als er an jenem Abend nach Hause kam, ging er direkt in sein Schlafzimmer und öffnete die oberste Schublade der Kommode. Er nahm einen kleinen Beutel aus Samt heraus, öffnete ihn und ließ den Inhalt auf seine Hand fallen.  
„Ich habe dich nicht vergessen, mein Drache."  
Bei diesen Worten strich er mit dem Daumen über den Anhänger aus Silber. Er nahm die Kette und öffnete den Verschluss. Wenig später zierte ein kleiner Drachen mit grau funkelnden Augen seinen Hals.  
„Ich werde dich finden."  
In Gedanken fuhren seine Finger die Konturen des Drachen nach.

_Rückblende_

_Er sah in die grauen Augen. Draco hielt eine längliche Schatulle in seinen Händen.  
„Alles Gute zum Geburtstag", sagte er und reichte ihm das Geschenk.   
Als sich ihre Hände berührten, spürte er ein Kribbeln, welches seinen gesamten Körper durchzog. Zögerlich öffnete er die kleine Schatulle und er erblickte einen Drachen. Bei genauerem Hinsehen erkannte er, dass es ein silberner Anhänger war.  
„Draco, er ist wunderschön."  
„Wie du."  
Draco nahm den Anhänger aus der Verpackung.  
„Ich darf doch", fragte er und sah Harry in die Augen. Dieser konnte nur noch nicken. Wie in Zeitlupe nahm er nur noch wahr, dass sich Dracos Hände um seinen Hals legten und somit die Kette in seinem Nacken verschlossen. Wie gebannt konnte er nur noch in Dracos Augen sehen. Sein Blick glitt tiefer und blieb an den, wie es ihm schien, sinnlichsten Lippen auf dieser Welt hängen, welche sich einen winzigen Spalt geöffnet hatten. Unbewusst öffnete er seinen Mund ein wenig und sein Gesicht kam Dracos immer näher. Die Zeit schien stillzustehen. Beide versanken im Anblick des anderen.  
„Voldemort ist in Hogwarts."  
Der magische Moment war vorbei._

_Rückblende Ende_

Harry schloss seine Hand um den Anhänger.  
„Ich liebe dich."

000

_Wieder griff die Schlange den Löwen an. Dieser stellte sich schützend vor ein kleines Bündel. Das Fiepen, was aus dem Stoff kam, wurde durch das Zischen der Schlange und das Knurren des Löwen übertönt. Mit einem Schrei stieß ein silberner Drache auf die Schlange hinab, die sich um den Hals des Löwen wand, und riss sie mit seinen Krallen fort. Unter Mühen wand sie sich aus den Klauen und suchte das Weite. Der Drache landete hinter dem Löwen, der sich dem Bündel wieder zugewandt hatte. Das ängstliche Fiepen war verstummt und der Löwe lächelte den Drachen an, als er zurückblickte. Die grünen Augen des Löwen sahen ihn mit Dankbarkeit an. Aber es lag noch mehr darin._


	5. Sehnsucht

**LadyMariann**: Jaja, braune Haare, da scheiden sich die Geister. Aber es klärt sich alles noch auf.

**Cheperi**: So, nun kannst du unbeschadet auf weiter klicken grins Ich habs ja endlich geschafft. Hab aber auch mit dem Kapitel kämpfen müssen. Besonders der 2. Teil mit Harry fiel mir nicht leicht, aber der mußte sein.

**Schwarzleser:** Hallo, ich hab schon gesehn, dass einige die Geschichte in ihren Favoriten bzw. einen Alert auf eben dieser hier haben. Es wäre schön, wenn ihr einen Kommentar zu meiner Geschichte schreiben würdet. Ich möcht ja wissen, o ich euch in die richtige Richtung schicke oder es doch alles falsch ist, was ich so schreibe.

Hat zwar nun doch etwas länger gedauert, aber ich hoffe ja, was lange währt wird gut. Dies ist nun mehr ein Zwischenspiel, aber doch notwendig, damit die Gefühle der Hauptpersonen klar werden.  
Nun aber auf zum 4. Kapitel.

* * *

**Sehnsucht**

Ein Schlüssel raschelte im Schloss. Klack. Die schwere Tür aus Eiche öffnet sich langsam. Eine feingliedrige Hand tastet an der Wand, bis sie einen Schalter fand. Kaum dass sie ihn berührte, wurde es hell und Draven ließ hinter sich die Tür ins Schloss fallen. Gemächlich schritt er den Flur entlang, ließ die Treppe rechts neben sich, kam an einer Kommode vorbei, über der ein Spiegel hing. Neben diesem waren zwei Kerzenleuchter angebracht. Er sah in den Spiegel, als er seinen Schlüssel in die kleine Schale auf der Kommode legte. Eine Strähne strich er sich aus dem Gesicht und versuchte, sie hinter das rechte Ohr zu stecken. Dabei berührten seine Fingerkuppen den kleinen Ohrstecker. Es war ein kleiner Löwe, bei dem er immer wieder das Gefühl hatte, er würde gleich in wütendes Gebrüll einfallen. Seine Jacke hing er auf dem Hacken der Garderobe neben der Kommode. Er ging weiter den Flur entlang, bis er an der Tür an dessen Ende ankam.  
„Guten Morgen, Mum", sagte er, als er die Küche betrat und gab seiner Mutter, die an dem kleinen Tisch am Fenster saß, einen Kuss auf die Stirn.  
„Guten Morgen, mein Schatz. Wie war deine Nacht?"  
„Ziemlich ruhig. Ernie braucht mich auch noch die gesamte nächste Woche." Enttäuschung schwang in seiner Stimme mit.  
„Was ist mit dir?"  
Seine Mutter hatte in den letzten Wochen sehr wohl die Veränderung an und in ihm bemerkt.  
Er konnte es ihr nicht sagen. Wie sollte er ihr erklären, dass ihn eine Person, ein Mann, den er gerade zwei Mal gesehen hatte, durcheinander brachte, dass er seit ihrer ersten Begegnung von Drachen, Löwen und Schlangen träumte und es ihm bewusst war, dass diese Träume so viel mehr bedeuteten, aber er es nicht verstand? Dass ihm etwas fehlte und er nicht sagen konnte, was es war?  
Er schüttelte den Kopf.  
„Es war eine lange Nacht. Ich leg mich hin."  
Mit diesen Worten verließ er die Küche und ging die Treppe hinauf. Er schritt die Galerie im oberen Stockwerk entlang und öffnete die letzte Tür. Hinter dieser erstreckte sich ein kleines Zimmer. Durch die beiden Fenster an der gegenüberliegenden Seite drangen die ersten Sonnenstrahlen des Tages. Draven trat an das linke Fenster und blickte hinaus. Wie gern würde er den Sonnenaufgang mit ihm erleben. Verträumt drehte er den Ring an seinem Finger. Wieder waren seine Gedanken zu den grünen Augen gewandert. Was war das nur, was ihn so sehr faszinierte? Ihm kam das Gesicht seltsam vertraut vor. Er schlug mit der Faust gegen die Wand. Verdammt, warum konnte er sich nicht erinnern? Was war vor vier Jahren geschehen? Seine Mutter erzählte kaum etwas aus ihrer Vergangenheit. Er hatte den Schmerz in ihren Augen gesehen, wenn sie gedankenverloren in dem großen Ohrensessel vor dem Kamin saß und in die knisternden Flammen blickte. Es war schon seltsam, dass dieser jeden Tag mit Holzscheiten gefüttert wurde, selbst wenn außerhalb des Hauses die Luft vor Wärme nur so flimmerte. Er hatte zwar so viele Fragen, aber er traute sich nicht, ihr diese zu stellen, aus Angst, sie würde dabei zusammenbrechen. Sie schien so zerbrechlich. Oft hörte er, wie sie im Schlaf weinte.   
Er ging zu dem Bett, welches an der Wand neben dem anderen Fenster stand, knöpfte sich das Hemd auf, zog die Schuhe samt Socken und Hosen aus und ging nur mit der Boxershorts bekleidet in das angrenzende Badezimmer. Wenige Augenblicke später ließ er das kühle Wasser aus der Dusche auf seinen Körper niederprasseln. Und wieder sah er in grüne Seen, als er seine Augen schloss. Er fühlte sich in ihnen verloren und war sich dennoch sicher, dass alles genau richtig war. Warum? Woher kannte er ihn? Immer wieder blieb er bei den Tagen Anfang August vor vier Jahren hängen. Was war damals passiert?  
Nachdem er sich den Schaum aus den Haaren und von seinem Körper gespült hatte, langte seine Hand nach einem Handtuch, welches sich augenblicklich vom Stapel aus dem Regal an der gegenüberliegenden Wand in dieser wieder fand. Mit dem Handtuch um die Hüfte ging er wieder in sein Zimmer und zog sich ein paar Schlafshorts aus dem Kleiderschrank neben der Tür heraus. Dabei drehte er die Tür des Schrankes so, dass er die Tätowierung zwischen seinen Schulterblättern im Spiegel über der Kommode sehen konnte. Wie jedes Mal, wenn er die Tiere betrachtete, fragte er sich, wie sie nur so perfekt sein konnten. Er hatte jedes Tätowierstudio in London durch und keines hatte dieses Motiv jemals gesehen. Aber er hatte London nie verlassen, wie seine Mutter im immer wieder sagte. Und abermals hatte er das Gefühl, als streckte der Drache seine Flügel ein wenig und blinzelte ihm der Löwe nicht zu? Er schüttelte den Kopf. Er war eindeutig zu lange wach. Er schloss die Tür und ging zu den Fenstern, um diese zu verdunkeln, legte sich in sein Bett, zog die Decke über sich und fiel in einen unruhigen Schlaf.

_Die Türglocke kündet einen neuen Kunden an. Eine stämmige Frau begrüßt den Neuankömmling, der sich schüchtern umsieht. Ich kann nicht verstehen, über was sie sich unterhalten, als sie nach hinten kommen.  
„Hallo, auch Hogwarts?", frage ich.  
„Ja", ist die Antwort des Kleinen. Grüne Augen sehen verlegen wieder weg.  
„Mein Vater ist nebenan und kauft die Bücher und Mutter ist ein paar Läden weiter und sucht nach Zauberstäben." Ich versuche, ein Gespräch zu beginnen, aber der Schwarzhaarige, dessen Haare in alle Richtungen wild abstehen, gibt nur einsilbige Antworten._

_Die Umgebung löst sich auf. Das Gesicht meines Gegenübers verändert sich, wird älter. Er hält nun einen Holzstab in der Hand und zeigt damit auf mich.  
„Imperio", höre ich ihn sagen und eine Stimme in meinem Kopf befiehlt mir:  
Geh auf die Knie.  
Meine Knie werden weich, drohen nachzugeben. Mein Kopf senkt sich.  
„Kämpfe dagegen an." Eine weibliche Stimme dringt zu meinen Gedanken durch.  
Nein. Der Gedanke formt sich in meinem Geist.  
Geh auf die Knie.  
Ich will mein eigener Herr bleiben. Langsam richte ich mich auf und sehe in die wunderschönsten grünen Augen.  
„Nein", sage ich.  
„Du hast es geschafft."_

_Wieder fängt die Umgebung an, zu verschwimmen.  
Ich kann ein Zugabteil erkennen. Zu meinen Füßen liegt er mit angewinkelten Beinen in verkrampfter Haltung. Ich sehe, wie Blut aus seiner Nase läuft. Einen seltsam schimmernden Umhang breite ich über ihn aus und sehe den hasserfüllten Blick, ehe er verschwindet._

Er schreckte aus dem Schlaf hoch. Was war das? Warum loderten ihm diese Augen so voll Hass entgegen? Nur langsam fand er wieder den notwendigen Schlaf.

Am nächsten Mittag stand ein ziemlich verschlafener Draven in der Küche.  
„Hallo, Schatz. Du siehst nicht gut aus."  
„Morgen, Mum."  
Das war mehr ein Knurren. Er wusste auch, dass seine Mutter nichts für seine schlechte Laune konnte. Er hatte zwar schlafen können, aber er fühlte sich nicht sonderlich erholt, zumal ihm die Träume der letzten Nacht keine Ruhe ließen. Alles wirkte so real. Er ahnte, dass es mit seiner Vergangenheit zu tun hatte, aber was sollten diese komischen Umhänge? Und wieder diese Augen. Immer wieder begegnete er ihnen, aber normalerweise sahen sie ihn nicht mit dieser Sehnsucht an. Nein, es war das Gegenteil. Hass. Aber warum? Draven war so sehr in Gedanken, dass er erst durch das Zischen am Herd wieder in die Gegenwart zurückgeholt wurde.  
„Shit", sagte er und nahm den Deckel vom Topf, der gerade überkochte, und das Wasser hörte auf, herauszusprudeln.  
Seine Mutter sah ihn an.  
„Was ist mit dir?", fragte sie besorgt.  
„Nichts, Mum"  
Er hörte sie seufzen. Noch nie hatte er sich ihr anvertraut. Auch vorher nie. Immer meinte er, alles mit sich selbst ausmachen zu müssen. Warum war er nur so verschlossen? So wie sein Vater. Der Gedanke an ihn ließ ihr Herz zusammenziehen. Sie wusste nicht, ob er noch lebte. Sie hatte ihn vor fünf Jahren das letzte Mal gesehen. Aber wenn er noch lebte, warum hatte er keinen Kontakt zu ihr aufgenommen? Sie liebte ihn noch immer, aber sie gab die Hoffnung langsam auf. Tränen liefen ihr über die blassen Wangen. Wie sie in den Salon gekommen war, wusste sie genauso wenig, wie warum sie diesen Holzstab in ihren Händen hatte. Er weckte in ihr mehr Erinnerungen, als ihr lieb war. Ein leichtes Kribbeln spürte sie an den Fingerkuppen, die sachte über das Holz strichen. Wie einen Taktstock hielt sie diesen Stab nun. Wie lange hatte er in dieser Schatulle auf dem Kamin gelegen? Vor fast vier Jahren hatte sie ihn das letzte Mal benutzt. Sie hatte zu große Angst, entdeckt zu werden. Langsam ließ sie sich in den großen Sessel am Kamin sinken.  
„Oh Dray, ich hoffe so sehr, dass ich damals alles richtig gemacht habe."  
Draven schloss leise die Tür und ließ sich neben dieser mit dem Rücken an der Wand hinunter gleiten. Er hatte gesehen, wie seine Mutter wie betäubt aus der Küche in den Salon gegangen war und den rechten Holzstab aus der Schatulle auf dem Kaminsims genommen hatte. Er fragte sich immer wieder, was so besonders an diesen beiden Stäben war, dass sie in so wertvollen Schatullen aufbewahrt wurden.

ooOOOOoo

Ein Zeitungsausschnitt fiel zu Boden. Er war einer Hand entglitten, die von gebräunter Haut überzogen war. Der Schwarzhaarige schüttelte den Kopf. War er also nur eine nette Abwechslung? Hätte es niemals für eine ernsthafte Beziehung gereicht?

**Lady Capperfield gibt ihre Verlobung mit Adrian Bodderick bekannt**

Nur diese Überschrift konnte man auf dem ausgerissenen Blatt Papier erkennen.  
Seine Augen wurden glasig und die erste Träne fand ihren Weg über seine gerötete Wange. Und die ganze Zeit hat er sich die Schuld am Scheitern ihrer Beziehung gegeben. Adrian hatte ihn niemals wirklich gewollt, das wurde ihm durch die wenigen Zeilen aus der Muggelillustrierten bewusst.  
Dabei hatte alles so gut angefangen.

_Rückblende_

_Hermine hatte ihn auf diesen Empfang geschleppt. Anders konnte er es nicht nennen. Am liebsten würde er jetzt in der Bibliothek im Grimmauldplace sitzen und sich in seinen Büchern vergraben. Er hatte die Bibliothek lieben gelernt. Durch die Bücher konnte er vergessen. Vergessen, was beim letzten großen Kampf geschehen war. Vergessen, wie Riddle den Fluch losgeschickt hatte. Vergessen, wie dieser abgelenkt wurde. Vergessen, wie er sein Ziel verfehlt und den Turm zerstört hatte. Vergessen, wie dieser alles begrub, wofür er gekämpft hatte. Begrub den, für den er gekämpft hatte. Begrub den, den er geliebt hatte.  
Und nun sollte er mit Hermine zu diesem dämlichen Empfang. Rausreden von wegen, dass er am nächsten Tag nicht im Tagespropheten stehen wollte, konnte er sich nicht. Der Empfang fand in der Muggelwelt statt. Also ging Harry mit Hermine am besagten Abend zu dem verhängnisvollen Empfang und langweilte sich. Im Gegensatz zu seiner Freundin war er nicht so sehr an Konversation mit Fremden, noch dazu mit Muggeln, interessiert. Was sollte er auch großartig erzählen? Wie er den dunkelsten aller Magier besiegt hatte, wo sie doch von seiner Welt nichts wussten? So stand er ein wenig verloren da und nippte an einem Glas Orangensaft. Was hätte er nicht alles für ein wenig Kürbissaft getan?  
Unvermittelt wurde er angesprochen. Eine samtige Stimme hatte ihn aus seinen trüben Gedanken gerissen. Als er sich umwandte und direkt in das Gesicht des ihn Ansprechenden blickte, glaubte er zu träumen. Blasse Haut wurde durch blonde Strähnen umrandet. Schmale sinnliche Lippen bewegten sich, doch Harry verstand keines der Wörter. Als sein Blick höher wanderte, begann er langsam zu begreifen. Blaue Augen blickten ihn an und er kehrte in die Realität zurück. Es war kein Traum, keine Wunschvorstellung. Vor ihm stand nicht der Grund seiner bisherigen schlaflosen Nächte. Nein, vor ihm stand der Grund seiner zukünftigen schlaflosen Nächte. Adrian. Adrian Bodderick, wie er sich vorstellte. Der restliche Abend war für Harry nun nicht mehr ermüdend. Viel zu schnell verflog die Zeit, wie es ihm schien. Es war nicht nur der Körper von Adrian, der ihn in den Bann zog. Auch die selbstsichere aristokratische Art und Weise seines Gegenübers ließen ihm einen Schauer über seinen Rücken jagen. Er glaubte nicht, dass er sich jemals wieder verlieben würde. Aber irgendetwas, was er nicht definieren konnte, zog ihn an. Er konnte nur hoffen, dass Adrian ähnlich dachte. Aber die Gesten seines Gesprächspartners ließen ihm nur diese Schlüsse zu. Am nächsten Tag sollten auch seine leichten Zweifel zerstreut werden. Nachdem sie sich in einer Galerie getroffen hatten, begaben sie sich in ein kleines verwinkeltes Bistro. Bei einem Kaffee wurden sie sich schnell einig, dass sie in ihrer Zweisamkeit lieber ungestört sein wollten und so nahmen sie sich ein Zimmer. Kaum dass die Tür ins Schloss flog, verlor Harry all seine Schüchternheit und riss Adrian beinahe die Kleider vom Leib. Jener stand Harry in nichts nach und schon bald lagen sie keuchend und nackt auf dem Bett. Jeder versuchte, die Oberhand zu gewinnen und doch gab es keinen Sieger oder vielleicht waren es doch beide. Vor Harrys Augen begann die Wirklichkeit zu verschwimmen. Aus blauen Augen wurden graue Seen, in denen er versank und sich fallen ließ. Als er über die Klippe sprang, formten seine Gedanken nur einen Namen.  
'DRACO.'  
Tränen stiegen in seine Augen. Warum konnte er es nicht sein? Er war froh, dass Adrian sich neben ihn gelegt hatte und er mit dem Rücken gewandt zu ihm lag.  
„Wow", sagte der Blonde. „Wie lange hattest du keinen Sex mehr?"  
„Noch nie." Harry hatte die Tränen heruntergeschluckt. _

_Harry hatte am nächsten Tag ein kleines Appartement angemietet. Er wollte Adrian noch nicht mit in seine Welt nehmen. Er wollte dieser entfliehen. Auch Adrian schien es nicht zu stören. Zum Reden kamen sie bei ihren Treffen recht selten. Meist fielen sie übereinander her und Harry wachte am nächsten Morgen allein auf. Beide fragten den anderen nicht, wie sie ihr Geld verdienten. Das war nebensächlich. Doch langsam fing sich Harry. Seinen Freunden, allen voran Hermine, war seine häufige Abwesenheit nicht verborgen geblieben. So war sie es auch, die als Erstes von der Affäre erfuhr. Sie wollte seinen Rettungsanker kennen lernen. Harry war sich dessen bewusst. Auch war Weihnachten nicht mehr weit. Er wünschte sich nichts sehnlichster, als das Fest der Liebe mit Adrian und seiner Familie zusammen zu verbringen. Seiner Familie, die Weasleys mit allen, die dazu gehörten, angefangen bei Hermine und Ron, Ginny, George und Lee, Fred und Angelina, Bill und Fleur, Charlie und natürlich Molly und Arthur. Irgendwann würde der Moment sowieso kommen, wo er Adrian von seiner Welt erzählen musste, lieber früher als später. Doch es sollte alles anders kommen. Adrian ließ auf einmal Verabredungen platzen und wenn sie sich trafen, sagte er noch weniger als gewöhnlich. Die Leidenschaft schien verraucht. Harry begann zu grübeln. Wollte er wirklich Weihnachten mit Adrian verbringen? Die vergangenen Wochen zogen an ihm vorbei und ihm wurde bewusst, dass er zwar zuließ, dass Adrian ihn nahm, aber er nie wirklich mit ihm schlief. Jedes Mal wurden aus den blauen Augen graue Seen. Wem machte er hier etwas vor? Nein, die Beziehung hatte keine Chance. Sie hatte nie eine Chance gehabt. Ihm wurde bewusst, dass er sich nie wieder verlieben würde. Zu tief hatte ihn Draco berührt. Lieber dem jetzt ein Ende machen. So hatte Harry seinen Entschluss gefasst. Noch am selben Tag kündigte er ihr Liebesnest._

_Rückblende Ende_

Er hörte nie wieder etwas von Adrian. Bis heute und so wie es schien, war er für Adrian nur eine nette Abwechslung gewesen.

* * *

Damit ihr mit den "Gedanken nicht durcheinander kommt.  
blabla sind eigene Gedanken.  
blabla sind fremde Gedanken bzw. Befehle 


	6. Entdeckungen

Hallo,

Sorry, dass es mit dem neuen Kapitel so lange gedauert hat.

Ich hatte ein bisschen viel mit meinem aktuellen Webprojekt zu tun. Ihr könnt ja gern auf meiner Homepage vorbeischauen.

Todesfee: Nunja, Harry fällt in seinen alten Trott wieder zurück. Er hat sich verkrochen, bevor er Adrian kennen gelernt hatte und da er merkte, dass er ihn gar nicht liebt, sondern immer noch seiner verlorenen Liebe nachtrauert, fällt er in das selbe Verhalten wieder zurück.

Nunja, warum Draven braune Haare hat klärt sich auch irgendwann.

cori: Danke für dein Review.

Caledonia: Ich hoffe, du konntest dich gedulden. Ich habe die gesamte Story nochmal überarbeitet. Werde auch in nächster Zeit die Chaps erneuern.

Ich wünsch euch allen viel Spaß beim Lesen.

* * *

Entdeckungen 

Er war erst am frühen Morgen nach Hause gekommen. Wieder war er umsonst im „Fridge" gewesen. Frustriert fuhr er mit den Fingern der rechten Hand die Konturen des Anhängers nach. Nein, er wollte nicht aufgegeben. Nein. Er hatte es schon einmal getan. Vielleicht würde er ja heute Abend da sein. Ein winziger Hoffnungsschimmer keimte in ihm auf, als er unter die Dusche verschwand und sich für den kommenden Tag fertig machte. Schlafen hätte er jetzt nicht mehr können und so wäre er früh im Ministerium. Vielleicht würde er es ja heute mal schaffen, die Akten durch zuschauen, die sich nicht nur auf seinem Schreibtisch, sondern auch davor und daneben, stapelten.

So saß Harry nach einem reichhaltigen Frühstück, auf das Dobby bestand, schon gegen sieben Uhr auf seinem Stuhl im Ministerium und stöhnte. Wollte er sich heute wirklich mit den angestaubten Papierbergen befassen? Nun ja, irgendwann musste er dies tun. Also fing er mit dem rechten Stapel vor sich an. Aber selbst als es langsam Mittag wurde, hatte er nicht den Eindruck, er würde vorankommen. Einige Sachen gab er dem Schnak, einem kleinen kuschelweich aussehendem Tier, dem man nicht trauen sollte, da es alles zerriss, was ihm in die Pfoten kam. Andere Papiere sortierte er auf neue Stapel, um sie am Nachmittag abzuheften.

„Hat er schon wieder die Nacht durchgemacht und kommt heute nicht?", hörte Harry Hermines Stimme von ihrem Schreibtisch. „Er hätte wenigstens Hedwig schicken können."

„Wer hätte Hedwig schicken sollen?", fragte Harry als er irritiert hinter einem der Aktenberge hervor lugte. Er war so in seine Arbeit vertieft gewesen, dass er nicht bemerkt hatte wie seine beste Freundin das Büro betreten hatte und sich nun selbst durch die Akten wühlte.

„Haaaarry!", kreischte sie erschrocken auf. „Seit wann bist du denn schon hier?"

Der Angesprochene löste gerade seine Hände wieder von den Ohren. Der Schrei war doch etwas zu laut gewesen.

„Mine, schrei bitte nicht so laut. 7 Uhr, denke ich."

„Was ist denn in dich gefahren? Sonst bist du doch um die Zeit noch im Bett. Schau mich mal an. Sag mal, warst du überhaupt im Bett?"

Er schüttelte den Kopf.

„Harry, sag mir, was los ist. Ich freue mich ja, dass du nun ausgehst, aber du musst es nicht gleich übertreiben. Du fällst von einem Extrem ins andere. Da steckt doch mehr dahinter."

„Mine, wie spät ist es?", versuchte Harry das Thema zu wechseln. Ihn behagte es überhaupt nicht, über seine Suche zu sprechen.

Hermine seufzte und ging darauf ein. Wenn Harry nicht sprechen wollte, dann konnte man ihn auch nicht dazu zwingen. Er würde sich nur noch mehr verschließen. Sie war ja froh, dass er nun nicht mehr nur im Grimmauld Place saß und die Bibliothek durcharbeitete, aber musste er unbedingt gleich jeden Abend ausgehen?

„Gleich zwölf. Hast du Hunger?"

„Ich glaube, eine Kleinigkeit könnte ich vertragen", sagte Harry und stand auf. Ein paar Blätter segelten durch das Büro und landeten auf dem Boden. Er bückte sich und ließ seinen Blick kurz darüber gleiten. Als er das zweite Pergament in seine linke Hand nahm, stutzte er, sah noch einmal auf das Blatt in seiner Rechten.

„Hermine, wann war Helga Hufflepuff in Frankreich?"

Diese schaute Harry verwirrt an.

„Warum willst du das wissen?"

„Mine, antworte doch nicht immer mit einer Gegenfrage, also: wann war sie in Frankreich?"

Harry hörte sich leicht genervt an.

„Ich glaub von 978 bis… hmm… Mensch, nee, das weiß ich jetzt nicht. Warum?"

„Hier ist von einem seltsamen Garten die Rede. Er soll sehr schön sein und alle möglichen Pflanzen, die magischer Natur sind, beherbergen. Aber dann verschwand er plötzlich. Und in dem Bereich, wo er sich einst befunden haben soll, traut sich niemand mehr hin. Er soll verwunschen sein. Hermine, da stimmt was nicht. Ich muss dahin. Irgendetwas sagt mir, dass da etwas ist, was ich mir anschauen sollte."

„Und was hat das mit Helga Hufflepuff zu tun?"

„In der Zeit, als der Garten angelegt wurde, war sie in Lyon", sagte Harry und hob noch ein Pergament auf, das auf dem Boden gelegen hatte. „Moment, hier ist noch mehr." Hastig überflog er die geschriebenen Zeilen. „Da ist von einem Pavillon die Rede und einem Ambiente, was doch so gar nicht dazu passte."

„Wie jetzt?", fragte Hermine und nahm Harry das Pergament aus der Hand. „Harry, das kann nicht sein. Ich hab doch erst letztens was gehabt."

Sie ging an ihrem Schreibtisch vorbei zu dem Regal daneben. Im Gegensatz zu Harrys Regal, was nur durch Magie zusammengehalten werden konnte und man jeden Moment Gefahr lief, von einem Buch oder einem Stapel Pergamente erschlagen zu werden, war bei ihr alles akkurat abgelegt. Schon mit einem Handgriff hatte sie die gesuchte Rolle und überflog sie.

„Hier, Helga Hufflepuff war für ihre Weltreisen bekannt. Nun ja, was man damals als Welt kannte. Sie war unter anderem in Kleinasien, Indien und Afrika. Daher auch die Vielfalt in ihrem Garten. War sie nicht auch in Lyon verschwunden? Also ich finde hier nichts mehr über sie. Nachdem sie den Garten errichtet hatte, ist sie spurlos verschwunden."

„Hmm, ich werde zu Flume gehen. Willst du auch mit nach Lyon?"

Hermine schüttelte den Kopf. „Ich würde ja gern. Aber ich darf nicht mehr. Du weißt doch, ab dem dritten Monat darf man nicht mehr apparieren."

Harry ging auf sie zu. Ihr sehnsüchtiger Blick war ihm nicht entgangen.

„Hey, Mine, dafür gehen wir jetzt erst einmal Mittagessen. Ich hab letztens erst wieder einen guten Inder um die Ecke entdeckt. Zu unserem Chef kann ich auch nachher noch gehen."

Hermine schmunzelte. Ja, Harry hatte ein glückliches Händchen, wenn es darum ging, ein gutes Restaurant zu finden, sei es nun von Muggeln oder Zauberern betrieben. Obwohl, wenn sie sich recht entsann, dann waren es meist nur Muggelrestaurants, wo sie essen gingen. Da wurde er wenigstens nicht so angestarrt. Auch wenn es schon vier Jahre her war, dass Voldemort gefallen war. Immer noch versuchte jeder Reporter von der Klatschpresse, naja, fast jeder Reporter, eine Story über 'Den Jungen der überlebt hat' zu bringen. Ihre Gedanken gingen zu Luna und Neville. Beide hatte das Magazin von ihrem Vater übernommen, der froh war, sich endlich seinen Fabelwesen widmen zu können. Und Neville hatte sich wirklich gemacht. Aus dem schüchternen Jungen war ein knallharter Geschäftsmann geworden. Nicht ganz, aber für Leute, die ihn nicht kannten, sah es ganz so aus. Nur bei seinen Freunden gab er sich wie eh und je und war auch immer noch der Tollpatsch in Person.

„Mine, kommst du?"

Mit diesen Worten riss Harry Hermine aus ihrer Gedankenwelt und sie lächelte entschuldigend.  
„Was hast du nun wieder ausgeheckt?", fragte er, da er dieses Lächeln nicht so richtig deuten konnte.

„Nichts, Harry, wirklich", sagte sie noch einmal nachdrücklich, da er ihr nicht so recht zu glauben schien. „Ich habe nur an unser letztes Treffen mit Neville denken müssen."

Dabei schlich sich auch auf Harrys Gesicht ein Lächeln.

„Als er versuchte aus Albafarn Limonade zu brauen?"

Hermine versuchte sich zusammenzureißen, damit sie nicht sofort einen Lachkrampf bekam. Aber die Vorstellung, wie der Braukessel unter dem Wohnzimmer im Keller so langsam überkochte, die Überdruckventile ihren Dienst versagten und es einen lauten Knall gab, war schon recht erheiternd. Zumal danach ein circa zwei Meter großes Loch neben der Couch klaffte, glücklicherweise war niemand zu Schaden gekommen. Lunas einziger Kommentar bestand darin, dass es nun wohl keine Limonade geben würde. Und alle ehemaligen Gryffindors brachen in fröhliches Gelächter aus.

Als sie den Fahrstuhl im Ministerium betraten und sich vor Lachen die Bäuche hielten, schauten die anderen Zauberer beide etwas seltsam an.

Als Harry aus dem Kamin stieg und sich den Ruß abklopfte, stand wie jeden Abend Dobby bereits vor ihm und begrüßte ihn.

„Dobby, machst du einen Koffer für mich fertig? Ich werde morgen bis Ende der Woche verreisen."

„Jawohl, Master. Der Tisch im Speisezimmer ist gedeckt."

„Danke", antwortete Harry, aber da war der Hauself schon mit einem Plopp verschwunden.

Das wohlbekannte Ziehen in der Magengegend ließ Harry wieder bewusst werden, wie sehr er doch diese Art der Fortbewegung hasste. Aber was blieb ihm anderes übrig? Mit dem Besen hätte es zwei Tage gedauert und so eine lange Strecke war kein Zuckerschlecken, zumal er darauf achten musste, nicht von Muggeln gesichtet zu werden. Harry sah sich um. Wie es schien, war er direkt in der Nähe des Parks disappariert. So ging er nur wenige Schritte den Hauptweg entlang. Schon nach ein paar Metern bog er in einen schmalen unscheinbaren Pfad zwischen den hohen Hecken nach links ab. Er spürte ein leichtes Kribbeln und nahm die Energie wahr, mit der dieser Bereich des Parks vor neugierigen Blicken geschützt wurde. Zauberer und Muggel verspürten normalerweise den Drang, diesen Ort so schnell wie möglich zu verlassen. Nur wenige Magier konnten diese erste Barriere durchdringen, da man schon wissen musste, was versteckt gehalten wurde und nur eine wahrhaft treue Seele würde diesen Bann durchbrechen können. Eine Hecke aus verschiedenen Sträuchern und Kräutern stellte das nächste Hindernis dar. Die Pflanzen schienen undurchdringlich. Harry senkte die Lider und konzentrierte sich. Vor seinem inneren Auge sah er die Hecke rot aufleuchten. Nur wenige gelbe Stellen erkannte er. Er suchte das Buschwerk weiter ab bis er eine schmale grüne Linie entdeckt hatte. Er schritt langsam auf den engen Spalt zu. Vorsichtig tastet er mit seiner rechten Hand den Schlitz ab.

„Seperate", sagte Harry und die Pflanzen teilten sich zu einem Durchgang. Als er auf der anderen Seite der Hecke angekommen war, vernahm Harry ein Rascheln und die Lücke hatte sich wieder geschlossen.

Bedächtig ging er den Weg, der nur noch durch die Umrandung erkennbar war, entlang. Jahrhunderte schien niemand mehr diesen Ort betreten zu haben. Hinter dem hohen Gras konnte er schon nach ein paar Schritten einen Pavillon ausmachen. Er schien gerade groß genug, dass es sich zwei Personen darin gemütlich machen konnten. Er wusste aber auch, dass man sich von Äußerlichkeiten nicht täuschen lassen sollte. Oft waren die Dinge nicht so, wie sie von außen schienen. Abrupt blieb Harry stehen. Er war froh, dass er magische Barrieren erfühlen konnte. Denn eben so eine war wieder vor ihm Er riss einen Grashalm ab und hielt ihn vor sich. Nur wenige Zentimeter entfernt ging dieser in Flammen auf. Ein Löschzauber half nicht, der Halm zerfiel und die Asche wurde durch einen Luftzug in alle Richtungen geweht. Dieser Pavillon schien besser geschützt, als das Zaubereiministerium. Nun wurde er aber immer neugieriger. Was wurde so gut versteckt und behütet? Harry grübelte. Wie froh wäre er gewesen, wenn Hermine jetzt hier wäre. Sie kannte fast jeden existierenden Zauberspruch. Aber in ihrem jetzigen Zustand konnte sie nicht mehr apparieren und hier war es auch viel zu gefährlich für sie. Also, welcher Zauberspruch war der Richtige? Da fiel ihm Rowenas Tagebuch ein. Wie gut, dass er nun immer las, was er in die Finger bekam. Mehr als einmal hatte ihm diese Angewohnheit auf die Sprünge geholfen. Hatte sie nicht von einem Wasserzauber geschrieben, der in dem Moment wirkte, wo der Gegenstand, über den er gesprochen wurde, Feuer fing?

„Aquamentus", sprach er, als er einen weiteren Grashalm in die unsichtbare Barriere hielt. Aber auch dieser verbrannte. Irgendetwas stimmte nicht. Was wäre, wenn nicht nur ein Zauber notwendig wäre? Er belegte den nächsten Grashalm mit einem Lösch-und einem Eiszauber und sprach

„Aquamentus."

Und tatsächlich, es funktionierte. Der Grashalm blieb unbeschadet. So legte er die Zauber auch über sich und trat unbeschadet vor den Pavillon.

Eine magische Barriere spürte er nicht mehr, aber dennoch blieb er vorsichtig, berührte wachsam den Türknauf und drehte ihn. Nichts. Die Tür ließ sich nicht öffnen.

„Alohomora."

Er versuchte es erneut. Nein. Immer noch ließ sich die Tür nicht öffnen. Wie froh war er, dass er ein kleines Set an Dietrichen immer mit sich führte. Er hatte diese zu seinem 17. Geburtstag von den Zwillingen bekommen und mehr als einmal hatten ihm die kleinen Werkzeuge weitergeholfen. Und tatsächlich. Schon nach wenigen, mittlerweile geübten Handgriffen war das Schloss überlistet und die Tür ließ sich problemlos aufsperren.

Was er da sah, ließ seine kühnsten Erwartungen verblassen. Wie ein Traum aus Tausend und einer Nacht erschien es ihm. Die Wände waren mit orientalischen Motiven bemalt, überall lagen Kissen, die zum Verweilen einluden. In der Mitte des Raumes standen ein niedriger Tisch und ein orientalisches Sofa mit einer halbrunden Seitenlehne. Sein Blick glitt weiter. Immer wieder konnte er kleine Nischen ausmachen, in denen Fenster eingearbeitet waren, durch die warmes Sonnenlicht in den Raum strömte und ihn mit angenehmem Licht durchflutete. Einige von den Nischen waren mit Regalen voll gestellt, die Bücher, Pergamentrollen und Gläser enthielten. In anderen stand nur ein Tisch mit ein oder zwei Stühlen und war mit Phiolen, Glaskolben und anderen Apparaturen übersät. Wie würde sich Draco wohl freuen, wenn er so eine Ausstattung vorfinden würde. Ein Seufzer entwich seiner Kehle. Selbst hier lies ihn seine Vergangenheit nicht los. Er atmete einmal tief durch und blickte nach oben und traute seinen Augen kaum. Über ihm erstreckte sich ein gewaltige Kuppel, die mit Mosaiks verziert war. Er konnte sogar Hogwarts erkennen. Nach einiger Zeit veränderte sich das Bild und eine riesige weiße Moschee, die ihm bekannt vorkam, war zu sehen. Während er sich weiter umschaute, bemerkte er auch eine Tür. Dahinter kam ein kleines Bad zum Vorschein. So begab er sich zu den Regalen. Die Pergamentrollen zogen ihn magisch an und er nahm sich den ersten Stapel. Er musste ja irgendwo anfangen. Sortiert schien hier nichts zu sein.

Als er sich am späten Abend, der Raum war durch mehrere hundert Kerzen in orangenes Licht getaucht, auf die Ottomane setzte, erschien auf dem Tisch eine Auswahl an orientalischen Gerichten. Harry schmunzelte. Helga Huffelpuff hatte wirklich Geschmack gehabt. Nachdem er seinen leeren Magen gefüllt hatte, legte er sich hin. Die Recherchen am Nachmittag in den Unterlagen der Gründerin waren mehr als Kräfte zehrend. Er wusste nicht so richtig nach was er eigentlich suchte. Er wusste, er würde es merken, wenn er es fand. Aber das könnte sich hinziehen. Noch bevor er sich versah, war er ins Reich Morpheus' eingekehrt.

_Die Schlange kroch auf den Löwen zu. Jener versperrte ihr den Weg. Hinter ihm war ein kleines Bündel, aus dem ein ängstliches Fiepen drang. Der Löwe knurrte gefährlich, als sich die Schlange langsam näherte Er beobachtete jede ihrer Bewegung. Als sie sich auf den Löwen stürzen wollte, erklang ein heller Schrei und sie wurde von silbernen Krallen gepackt und fortgerissen. Sie wand sich aus den Pranken des Drachen und floh. Er landete neben dem Löwen und dieser sah ihm in die Augen. Der Drache schien sich zu verändern, aus den Schuppen wurde Gefieder, die Farbe wechselte von silbern zu braun, er schrumpfte._

Zwei Tage später war Harry mit dem Sichten der Papiere und Aufzeichnungen soweit durch, dass er sicher sein konnte, die wichtigsten Dokumente geschrumpft und eingepackt zu haben. Sobald er wieder in London war, würde er mit Hermine zusammen die Pergamente durchgehen.

Harry atmete tief durch und seufzte. Wieder einmal war er im „Fridge" gewesen wie schon so oft in den letzten drei Wochen seit er aus Frankreich zurückgekehrt war. Aber den Tänzer hatte er nicht mehr gesehen. Ein Blick auf die Tankanzeige seines Wagens genügte und ein weiterer Seufzer entwich seiner Kehle. Er wollte heute früh, es war gerade mal fünf Uhr, noch nach Godrics Hollow fahren. Heute wollten Hermine und Ron zum Abendessen kommen und ein wenig umräumen musste er auch noch. Am Wochenende wollten sie immerhin seinen 22. Geburtstag feiern. Er schüttelte den Kopf. Ihm war nicht nach Feiern zumute, aber er hatte es seinen Freunden versprochen, zumal er zusammen mit Neville die Party geben wollte.

Oh, was würde er geben, um ein einziges Mal die Zeit zurückdrehen zu können. Sein 18. Geburtstag war sein bisher schönster und zugleich traurigster Tag in seinem Leben gewesen. Immer wieder sah er die grauen Augen und die sinnlichen Lippen seiner großen Liebe. Wie lange hatte er sich jenen Moment ersehnt, wo er endlich von ihnen kosten durfte. Aber es wurde ihm nicht gewährt. Gerade als sich sein sehnlichster Wunsch erfüllen sollte, platze Hermine herein mit der erwarteten Nachricht von Voldemorts Eindringen in Hogwarts. Er hatte fest geglaubt, dass sie diese verpasste Gelegenheit nach dem Kampf nachholen würden. Wie sehr er sich doch getäuscht hatte, wurde er sich am nächsten Abend bewusst. Ja, sie kämpften die ganze Nacht durch und auch am nächsten Tag hatten sie kaum die Möglichkeit, sich auszuruhen und zu erholen. Immer wieder griffen Todesser an. Am späten Nachmittag endlich zeigte sich auch der dunkle Lord. Der Kampf dauerte Stunden und immer weniger kämpften auf der Seite von Dumbledores Armee. Viele waren gefallen. Und dennoch fühlte sich Harry gut. Seite an Seite mit Draco kämpften sie sich voran und langsam schafften sie es, sich ein wenig Raum zu verschaffen. Aber es reichte nicht, schon nach wenigen Minuten wurden sie im Kampf wieder getrennt. So kämpfte er sich weiter mit Hermine und Ginny vor zu Voldemort.

Nein, er wollte sich nicht an den schrecklichsten Moment seines Lebens erinnern. Nein, er wollte nicht sehen, wie er den Fluch ablenkte und dieser den Turm zum Einsturz brachte und somit Draco unter sich begrub. Nein. Gesehen hatte er es nicht. Er wusste nur zu genau, wo seine große Liebe gestanden hatte. Und er gab sich die Schuld. Hätte er doch den Fluch nie abgelenkt. Aber er hatte nur reagiert.

Harry schüttelte den Kopf.

Nein.

Er klammerte sich an ein paar Augen, die er nie wieder sehen würde. Er musste anfangen Draco nun endlich zu vergessen.

Langsam ließ er den Motor an und fuhr zur nächsten Tankstelle. Nachdem er den Tank gefüllt hatte, ging er in den Laden. Er nahm sich noch ein Wasser - es würde ein wenig dauern, ehe er in Godrics war - und stellte die Flasche auf die Ladentheke. Der Kassierer drehte sich um und Harry erstarrte.

Die langen Haare umrahmten das ebene Gesicht. Diese aristokratischen Gesichtszüge würde er nie vergessen. Die langen Wimpern, mit denen die sturmgrauen Augen umrahmt waren – immer wieder würde er in ihnen versinken. Langsam, um den Augenblick nicht zu gefährden, ließ er seinen Blick über die Stirn gleiten, erkannte die feinen Narben auf der rechten Wange. Fast schon wollte er ihm die dunklen Haare aus dem Gesicht streichen und hinter das Ohr klemmen. Innerlich schüttelte er sich. Was war hier los? Da suchte er IHN überall und nun standen sie sich gegenüber und ER tat so als wenn ER ihn nicht kennen würde. Da stimmte doch etwas nicht. So gut konnte selbst Draco nicht schauspielern. Harry hatte damals recht schnell gelernt, hinter seine Maske zu schauen. Aber der junge Mann vor ihm trug keine Maske. Nein, irgendetwas befremdete Harry. Allein schon, dass er hier als Kassierer stand und sich wie ein Muggel benahm.

‚_Ich wache bestimmt gleich auf. Das kann nicht real sein'_, ging es Harry durch den Kopf.

Als er sich endlich wieder beruhigt hatte, sagte er:

„Und eine Türe Zitronendrops, bitte."

Draven kam die Stimme so bekannt vor. Er blickte auf. Das konnte nicht sein. Seit Wochen kreisten seine Gedanken jeden Tag um diese Augen und nun stand ER einfach so vor ihm. Hier stimmt etwas nicht. Dieses Grün würde er überall erkennen. Er wollte IHN ansprechen. Aber was, wenn er sich irrte? Nein, das konnte nicht sein.

„34 Pfund und 76 Pence."

Draven versuchte so ruhig wie möglich zu klingen. Sein Gegenüber sollte seine Unsicherheit nicht spüren.

Harry brauchte seine gesamte Selbstbeherrschung, um IHN nicht in seine Arme zu reißen. Er hatte ihn so sehr vermisst. Wie sehr, wurde ihm erst jetzt so richtig bewusst. Jede Faser seines Körpers schien sich nach einer Berührung zu verzehren. Selbst jetzt nach vier Jahren. Aber er musste ruhig bleiben. Langsam kramte er das Geld aus seiner Jackentasche und legte es schließlich auf den Tresen. Er wagte kaum IHM in die Augen zu schauen, denn dann könnte er sich nicht mehr beherrschen. Zu lange hatte er IHN nicht berühren können. Zu lange war es her, dass sie sich so nahe gewesen waren. Viel zu viel Zeit war vergangen. Er schrak aus seinen Gedanken auf, als sein Blick auf dem Namensschild hängen blieb.

_D. Maddock_

Die Initialen stimmten. Alles passte zusammen und doch stimmte hier überhaupt nichts. Harry nahm sein Wechselgeld sowie die Bonbons und sein Wasser und ging zu seinem Wagen. Nachdenklich setzte er sich hinter das Steuer, startete den Motor, legte den ersten Gang ein, fuhr bis zur nächsten Einfahrt und sprach einen Desillusionszauber. Das konnte kein Zufall sein. Er wartete und grübelte. SEIN Verhalten war seltsam. Fast so, als wenn ER nicht die Person wäre, für die Harry IHN hielt. Als wenn ER nicht Draco wäre. Aber das war ER. Da war sich Harry sicher. So sicher wie Dumbledore tot war. Aber warum erkannte ER ihn dann nicht? Fast schien es, als würde er sich nicht erinnern. Das würde Vieles erklären. Was aber, wenn ER ihn verlassen hatte? Was, wenn er einem Traum nachhing und er nichts mehr von ihm wollte? Wenn er ihm einfach nur ähnlich sah, so wie Adrian. Nein, es durfte nicht sein. Er liebte IHN noch mit jeder Faser seines Körpers. ER musste es einfach erwidern. Harry wusste nicht, was er sonst tun sollte.

Durch rasche Schritte wurde er aus seinen Gedanken gerissen. Der Mann seiner schlaflosen Nächte ging zügig die Straße hinunter. Harry überlegte nicht lange, stieg aus dem Wagen aus und folgte dem Braunhaarigen. Nach einiger Zeit kamen sie in eine kleine Siedlung von Einfamilien- und Reihenhäusern und es wurde neblig. Harry verlor IHN plötzlich aus den Augen. Als sich der Nebel wieder lichtete war der andere verschwunden. Harry sah sich nach allen Seiten um. Wieso hatte er IHM bloß keinen Ortungszauber aufgelegt? ER war wie vom Erdboden verschluckt.

„Mist", grummelte er. Das war ja prima. Endlich fand er IHN und dann verschwand er spurlos. In seine Gedanken versunken, sah er sich die Häuser an. Jedes schien genauso auszusehen wie das danebenstehende. Und dennoch. Etwas war hier nicht richtig. Und dann fiel es ihm wie Schuppen von den Augen.

.oOo

Draven schloss die Tür hinter sich und lehnte sich an die Wand. Wie er es bis in sein Zimmer geschafft hatte, wusste er nicht. Langsam glitt er an der Wand hinunter und hockte sich hin. Er zog seine Beine an und umschlang diese mit seinen Armen. Das konnte doch nicht wahr sein. Seit Wochen träumte er von diesem jungen Mann und nun stand er im Laden und er war nicht fähig ihn anzusprechen. Mit seiner rechten Hand fuhr er sich durch die Haare und löste das Band, mit dem sie im Nacken zusammengehalten wurden. Als er den Kopf schüttelte, fielen sie ihm ins Gesicht. Es tat gut. Dahinter konnte er sich verstecken und dennoch strich er die Strähnen wieder mit der Hand nach hinten und klemmte sie hinter seinem Ohr fest. Was war das vorhin gewesen? Diese Spannung, die in der Luft lag. Er konnte es nicht fassen. Er glaubte kaum, dass er IHN jemals wieder sehen würde. Warum auch? Sie kannten sich nicht. Aber diese Sehnsucht in ihm. Woher kam sie. Was, wenn sie sich doch kannten? Verwirrung machte sich in seinen Gedanken breit. Jede Faser seines Körpers kam ihm so bekannt vor. Er hatte auch die kleine Narbe am Kinn bemerkt, die beim Fall von einem Baum entstanden war.

Moment.

Woher wusste er das? Ja, er konnte sich ganz genau entsinnen.

_Er hockte mit IHM zusammen auf einem alten Baum, einer Eiche, und sie beobachten ein Haus in der Nähe. Es wurde langsam dunkel als sie aufbrechen wollten. Beide zogen kleine Taktstöcke aus ihrer Hosentasche und glitten langsam den Ast hinunter. Dabei verhakte sich SEIN Bein im Geäst und nach einem Knacken streifte ER unsanft mit dem Kinn einen angebrochenen Zweig. Als sie sich am Boden stehend gegenüberstanden wischte er IHM mit seiner linken Hand das Blut, welches aus dem Schnitt hervortrat, weg und richtete den Holzstab auf die Wunde. ER schüttelte nur den Kopf._

„_Nicht hier und jetzt. Wir müssen ins Haus. Du weißt, uns bleibt nicht viel Zeit", sagte ER. Und ging an ihm vorbei, wobei sein Umhang sich aufblähte._

Was war das nur? Er sah die Szene genau vor sich und war sich dennoch nicht bewusst, dies jemals erlebt zu haben. Und wieder so ein Holzstab. Genauso einer wie in der Schatulle auf dem Kamin lag. Was hatte es damit auf sich? Und diese seltsame Kleidung. Draven schüttelte den Kopf. Es wurde langsam viel zu viel, was da auf ihn einströmte. Immer noch an die Wand gelehnt und zusammengesunken, wiegte er sich hin und her bis er in einen unruhigen Schlaf fiel.


	7. Godrics Hollow

**Titel**: Wiedersehen

**Autor**: Vivianne

**Kapitel**: Kapitel 6 - Godrics Hollow

**Rating**: G

**Charaktere**: Harry Potter, Draco Malfoy, Hermine Granger, Ron Weasley, Ginny Weasley, Narcissia Malfoy

**Wörter**: 2919

**Fandom**: Harry Potter

**Genre**: Drama

**Zusammenfassung**: Was geschieht, wenn man jemanden nach Jahren endlich wieder sieht, den man eigentlich für tot hält?

Warum fangen auf einmal wieder diese Träume an?

Was haben die Gründer mit allem zu tun?

**Disclaimer**: Nix mir, alles JK Rowling

**Godrics Hollow**

Die Landschaft zog an ihm vorbei. Er kannte den Weg wie seine Westentasche, obwohl er vor vier Jahren das letzte Mal in Godrics Hollow gewesen war. Seitdem Voldemort vernichtet war, um genau zu sein. Zu viele Erinnerungen warteten auf ihn. Den größten Teil seines siebten Schuljahres hatten er und seine Freunde hier verbracht, wenn sie nicht gerade auf der Suche nach den Horkruxen gewesen waren.

_Rückblick_

_Sanfte Hügel wölbten sich vor ihnen, waren weiß überzogen und ein leichter Wind wirbelte immer wieder Schnee auf, so dass es aussah, als würde der Puderzucker gerade über die Hügel verteilt._

_Etwas irritierte Harry, als er seinen Blick über die Gegend schweifen ließ. Die Landschaft vor ihnen war nicht so makellos, wie sie hätte sein sollen. In der Nacht hatte heftiges Schneetreiben eingesetzt, aber nur ein paar hundert Meter vor ihnen war ein dunkler Fleck in der weißen Decke zu sehen, die sich im Tal niedergelegt hatte.. Hermine schaute zu ihm und als er langsam vorwärts ging, hielt sie ihn am Arm fest. Harry sah in ihren Augen Besorgnis._

_"Herm, ich bin vorsichtig", versuchte er sie zu beruhigen. "Du und Ron gebt mir Rückendeckung, aber ich muss mir das ansehen."_

_Harry blickte sich um und Ron, der wenige Schritte hinter ihnen stand, nickte ihm und Hermine zu, die langsam ihre Hand von seinem Arm löste und ihn so freigab._

_Nachdem sich Harry umgeschaut hatte, ging er langsam in die Mitte des unberührten Tales. Dabei musste er aufpassen, dass er nicht zu tief in den Schnee einsank. Es schien eine Ewigkeit vergangen zu sein, bis er sich der Stelle genähert hatte. Der Schnee vor ihm war makellos, niemand war vor ihm hier gewesen seit es in der Nacht geschneit hatte, aber das, was er von Weitem als dunklen Fleck ausgemacht hatte, verunstaltete das blendende Weiß mit einer blutroten Lache. Ein Fleck frischen Blutes. Aber es konnte kein Tier sein. Keine Spuren führten zu der Blutlache. Er war nur noch wenige Schritte entfernt, als er erkannte, dass es sich um einen Menschen handelte. Der schwarze Umhang verdeckte den Körper fast vollständig. Nur blutdurchtränkte Haare konnte er erkennen._

_"Hilfe..."_

_In seinem Kopf erklang eine vertraute Stimme. Ungläubig und jeden Zentimeter in seiner Umgebung musternd, sah er sich um. Bis auf den Körper vor ihm im Schnee konnte er nichts ausmachen, was ungewöhnlich war. Auch bei Hermine und Ron schien alles in Ordnung zu sein, wie sich Harry mit einem Blick zu ihnen vergewisserte. Er bückte sich nun, um die Kapuze vom Gesicht des vor ihm liegenden Menschen zu ziehen._

_"Harry, hilf mir...", hörte er erneut die Stimme in seinem Kopf. Als er die Konturen des Gesichtes erkannte, zuckte er zurück. Alles schien irreal. Das konnte nicht sein. Blut lief über die blasse Stirn im Schnee, nur wenige blonde Strähnen waren noch zu sehen. Der größte Teil des Haares war rot. Diese feinen aristokratischen Züge würde er überall wieder erkennen._

_Malfoy._

_Aber was machte er hier?_

_"Harry, hilf mir, bitte!"_

_Nun wusste er, woher er die Stimme kannte. Er schüttelte seinen Kopf, wusste nicht wieso, aber er konnte nicht anders handeln. Malfoy würde hier erfrieren und das konnte er nicht zulassen. Auch wenn er Dumbeldore töten wollte, verdiente er es nicht, hier elendig zu sterben._

_"Ron wird mich hassen", seufzte Harry und hob den leblos wirkenden Körper an. Viel zu sehr war er in seinen Gedanken gefangen, als das er 'Mobil Corpus' benutzen konnte._

_Mit der Last war der Weg zu Hermine und Ron nun schwieriger. Um eine Diskussion zu unterbinden, hatte er Malfoy in den Umhang gewickelt. Als er endlich seine Freunde erreicht hatte, sagte er nur:_

_"Er braucht unsere Hilfe. Die Suche setzen wir später fort."_

_Plopp._

_Und damit Harry war verschwunden. _

Ein Herrenhaus tauchte hinter der nächsten Straßenbiegung auf. Sanft ließ Harry den Wagen in die Einfahrt rollen und stellte den Motor ab. Minutenlang saß er einfach da, die Hände auf dem Lenkrad, sein Blick nach innen gerichtet. Endlich gab er sich einen Ruck und stieg aus. Er ließ seinen Blick über den chaotischen Vorgarten hin zum Eingang wandern. Was er da sah, so wusste er, war ein Trugbild. Draco und er saßen auf der obersten Stufe und unterhielten sich. Harry schüttelte den Kopf. Er sollte der Vergangenheit nicht hinterher trauern. Das Hier und Jetzt war wichtig. Aber er konnte nicht. Zu viele Erinnerungen barg dieses Haus. Erinnerungen an ein paar glückliche Wochen, an die er lieber nicht denken wollte. Langsam schlurfte er die Stufen hinauf zur Haustür. Allein seine Berührung reichte, um die Zauber aufzulösen, die auf eben dieser lagen.

'Vier Jahre', ging es ihm durch den Kopf. Und kaum dass er einen Schritt in das Haus setzte, holten ihn die Erinnerungen wieder ein.

_Rückblende_

_Kaum, dass er in Godrics Hollow angekommen war, ging er die Stufen in den ersten Stock hinauf, und auf die Tür am Ende des Flurs zu._

_"Harry", hörte er die Rufe von Hermine hinter sich. Er drehte sich kurz um, um mit dem Ellenbogen die Klinke nach unten zu drücken, und sah seine Freunde, die die Treppe hinauf stürmten._

_"Warte doch", keuchte Hermine._

_"Ron, hol Ginny. Bitte." Mit neutraler Stimme richtete er diese Bitte an seinen Freund._

_Ron wollte etwas erwidern, als er jedoch Harrys Blick begegnete, nickte er nur noch._

_Der junge Zauberer ging ohne ein weiteres Wort ins Zimmer. Hermine eilte ihm hinterher und sah, wie Harry seine Last in sein Bett legte._

_"Hermine, bereite eine Schüssel mit warmen Wasser vor."_

_"Harry, was ist los?", fragte sie besorgt und ging in das angrenzende Badezimmer."_

_Harry ignorierte ihre Frage und löste den Umhang von seinen Schultern, schenkte seine gesamte Aufmerksamkeit Malfoy. Vorsichtig löste er die Schnalle, um den Umhang zu öffnen und ihm die Kapuze aus dem Gesicht zu ziehen. Fast das gesamte Haar war blutdurchtränkt, die blonden Strähnen kaum zu erkennen . Sachte strich er die Haare aus dem Gesicht, von dem er seinen Blick nicht wenden konnte. Viele kleine Schnittwunden durchzogen die ebenmäßige Haut._

_Ein Scheppern riss ihn aus seinen Gedanken._

_"Malfoy?!?", keuchte Hermine erschrocken._

_Mit einer Bewegung seiner rechten Hand hatte Harry die Wasserpfütze, die sich zu Hermines Füßen bildete, zu einer Kugel geformt und ließ diese in die Schüssel fallen , die mittlerweile im Raum schwebte._

_"Harry?" Hermine starrte entgeistert immer wieder ihren Freund und den Verletzten an._

_"Hermine, ich kann es nicht erklären, aber ich weiß, dass er uns nicht verraten wird", versuchte er Hermine zu beruhigen._

_"Aber wenn das eine Falle ist!" Angst schwang in ihrer Stimme mit._

_"Es ist keine", antwortete Harry voller Überzeugung und ließ die Schüssel zu sich schweben. "Du weißt selbst, wenn sie ihn suchen, können sie ihn nicht finden. Er selbst kann nichts tun. Mine, untersuche ihn", forderte er seine Freundin auf. "Bitte."_

_Ratlos blickte sie ihn an. Wie in Trance ging sie zum Bett, hob ihren Zauberstab und nachdem sie ein paar Worte gemurmelt hatte, hielt sie ein Pergament in ihren Händen. Ungläubig überflog sie es._

_"Harry, er sollte ins St. Mungo Hospital."_

Harry rutschte an der Wand herunter. Tränen bahnten sich ihren Weg über seine Wangen. Irgendwann glitt er in einen unruhigen Schlaf über.

"Harry."

Eine sanfte Stimme holte ihn aus seinen unruhigen Träumen.

"Harry?", flüsterte jemand. Er spürte eine Hand auf seiner Schulter. Vorsichtig öffnete er die Augen. Doch erkennen konnte er kaum etwas, so verquollen wie sie waren.

"Harry."

Hermines leise Stimme ließ ihn nun wach werden. Langsam nahm sie ihn in die Arme und er fühlte sich wohl, genoss die Geborgenheit, die diese Geste ausstrahlte.

"Wie spät ist es?", fragte er.

"Zeit zum Abendessen", war ihre Antwort.

Er löste sich von ihr, rieb sich die Augen und fuhr sich mit seiner rechten Hand durch die Haare.

Sein Blick wanderte durch das Zimmer. Durch die großen Bogenfenster, die sich in der gegenüberliegenden Wand befanden, fielen die letzten Sonnenstrahlen des Tages und tauchten das Zimmer in einen friedlichen Rotton. Sanft umspielte das Licht den Schreibtisch. Langsam wanderte Harrys Blick weiter nach rechts über die Betten, die an der Wand standen. Wieder füllten sich seine Augen mit Tränen. Er sah, wie eine blonde Gestalt langsam von der rechten Liege aufstand. Harry war nicht fähig, sich zu bewegen. Zu sehr war er in seinem Trugbild gefangen. Eine warme Hand, die ihm die Tränen von den Wangen wischte, holte ihn in die Realität zurück. Dankbar blickte er in Hermines Augen. Behutsam nahm sie seine Hand.

"Komm."

Nur ein Wort, doch lenkte es ihn ein wenig von seinen Gedanken ab.

Er war froh, dass sie ihn führte. Er kannte zwar jeden Zentimeter diese Hause und fand sich selbst im Dunkeln zurecht, aber heute sah er kaum etwas, nahm kaum seine Umgebung wahr, was nicht unbedingt an seinen verweinten Augen lag.

In der Küche spürte er, wie eine Hand sachte über seinen Rücken strich. Dankbar versuchte er Ron anzulächeln, was ihm aber nicht gelang.

Appetitlos stocherte er in dem Rührei herum, welches sein bester Freund auf die Schnelle zubereitet hatte. Harry war dankbar darüber, dass ihn Ron und Hermine in Ruhe ließen. Vielleicht würde reden ihm gut tun. Aber er konnte nicht. Zu heftig waren die Erinnerungen auf ihn eingestürmt, als er sein Zimmer betreten hatte. Alle verdrängten Gefühle und Erinnerungen kamen wieder an die Oberfläche. Alte Wunden brachen auf.

"Warum?", hallte es in seinem Kopf immer wieder.

Vorwurfsvoll schaute er zu Hermine. Es war ihr Vorschlag gewesen, die Feier hier abzuhalten.

Behutsam nahm Hermine Harrys Hand in die ihre.

"Irgendwann musst du dich der Vergangenheit stellen", sagte sie in einem ruhigen Ton.

"Ich bin bisher sehr gut zurecht gekommen", schrie er sie plötzlich an und sprang auf. Wie ein eingesperrter Panther lief er unruhig in der Küche hin und her. Er brodelte innerlich. Sie war es doch, die ihn veranlasst hatte, hier zu feiern, hier wo ihn alles an IHN erinnerte, hier wo er nicht vor der Vergangenheit fliehen konnte, hier wo er von seiner Schuld innerlich aufgefressen wurde.

"Nein. Du hast es nur verdrängt", antwortete sie bestimmt.

Darauf fand er keine Erwiderung. Er wusste, dass sie Recht hatte, aber er würde einen Teufel tun, es zuzugeben.

"Verdammt, Harry. Denkst du, für uns ist es einfach, mit dir klar zukommen? Erst verkriechst du dich im Blackhaus und lässt kaum jemanden an dich heran. Schlägst Besuche aus. Überhäufst dich mit Arbeit. Und dann von heute auf morgen bist du nur noch auf Achse." Verzweifelt sah sie ihn an und ihre Stimme vibrierte. "Sei doch froh. Endlich komme ich aus meinem Haus raus", blaffte Harry und ignorierte das Kopfschütteln von Ron.

"Nein, Harry. Ich verstehe dich nicht mehr. Ich dachte, wir wären Freunde. Wir würden uns alles erzählen, uns helfen." Hermines Stimme versagte, die letzten Worte hatte sie nur geflüstert, und schließlich waren sie in leises Schluchzen übergegangen. Rons Arm legte sich um ihre Schulter. "Harry, rede. Bitte", flehte sie ihn an.

Harry stützte sich auf der Spüle ab, atmete tief ein und schüttelte den Kopf.

"Ich kann nicht", sprach er heiser. Tränen liefen erneut über seine Wangen.

"Reden hilft", versuchte es Hermine erneut. Ron wiegte sie in seinem Arm.

"Es tut alles so weh", schluchzend sackte er auf den Boden.

Hilflos sah Ron seinen Freund weinen.

"Warum musste er auch mitkommen?", ächzte Harry.

"Weil er einer der besten Zauberer war", gab Hermine die schlichte Antwort.

"Warum musste er dort stehen? Warum?" Harry wurde immer leiser. "Es fing doch gerade erst an."

"Harry, lass ihn los."

Verwundert blickte er zu Hermine.

Wie? Er sollte Draco aufgeben? Niemals. Nicht wo er ihn gerade erst wieder gefunden hatte.

Harry schüttelte den Kopf.

"Nein", sagte er bestimmt, stand langsam auf und straffte seine Schultern. "Nein, nicht jetzt", sagte er und verließ das Haus durch die Hintertür.

Völlig gerädert wachte er auf. Wo war er? Hier war es vollkommen dunkel. Vorsichtig stand er auf und tastete an der Wand nach dem Lichtschalter. Bei jeder noch so geringen Bewegung schmerzten seine Knochen. Durch die ungewöhnliche Haltung hatten sich alle Muskeln verspannt. Langsam dimmte er das Licht, so dass sich seine Augen an die Helligkeit gewöhnen konnten. Sein Blick fiel auf seine Uhr. Elf Uhr. Da konnte er das Fridge heute vergessen. Um halb zwei würde seine Schicht bei Ernie's Tankstelle beginnen. Also noch gut zwei Stunden Zeit, ehe er sich auf den Weg machen musste. Zögernd ging er Richtung Bad. Auf dem Weg dorthin, entledigte er sich seiner Kleidung. Unter der Dusche sah er IHN wieder, wie ER das Geld auf den Tresen legte. Diese grünen Augen, er würde sie nie wieder vergessen.

_Der Umhang wehte im Wind. Er folgte dem dunkelhaarigen Mann ohne ein Wort. Vorsichtig schauten sie sich um. Nur durch Gesten verstanden sie einander. Er stellte sich links neben die Tür, sein Begleiter stand auf der rechten Seite. Dieser murmelte ein paar Worte und langsam bewegte sich der Knauf. Beide nickten und traten ein. Rücken an Rücken erkundeten sie das untere Stockwerk. Niemand außer ihnen schien in dem Haus zu sein. Er zeigte nach unten und sein Mitstreiter zeigte mit einem Kopfnicken, dass er ihn verstanden hatte. Beide machten sich nun auf den Weg in den Keller. Er spürte einen warmen Schauer durch seine Körper fahren, als er die erste Stufe betrat. Mit seiner Hand hielt er ihn auf. Sein Begleiter murmelte erneut einige Worte. Die Treppe in der Tiefe wurde von leuchtenden Flammen überzogen. Aber keine der Holzstufen brannte. Er erhob den Stab in der rechten Hand. Leise Worte verließen seinen Mund und die Flammen wichen zurück, bis die Dunkelheit den Abgang wieder vollständig zurückerobert hatte._

_Er ging vorsichtig, sich immer wieder an der Wand entlang tastend, die Stufen hinunter. Sein Begleiter war dicht hinter ihm. Nach einer fast ewig währenden Zeit, wie es ihm vorkam, erreichten sie endlich das Ende der Treppe. Der andere Mann wies ihm die Richtung und er fand nur wenige Schritte entfernt eine Tür. Mit allergrößter Sorgfalt überprüften sie die Eichentür und beide murmelten abwechselnd immer wieder irgendwelche lateinischen Worte, ehe er vorsichtig die Klinke herunterdrückte und sie so dass das schwere Holz langsam aufschieben konnten. Ein schwacher Lichtschein durchdrang die Dunkelheit und sie erkannten die Größe des Raumes vor ihnen. Wieder Rücken an Rücken, durchschritten sie das Gewölbe, als ihnen ein modriger Geruch entgegenschlug._

_Stetiges Tropfen halte in der Stille wieder, die nur noch durch ihre Schritte unterbrochen wurden. Als sie etwa die Mitte der unterirdischen Halle erreicht hatten, wurden sie von gleißend weißem Licht geblendet._

Was war das? Er schüttelte seinen Kopf, so dass überall im Badezimmer Wassertropfen an die Wände prallten und herabliefen. Es war seltsam. Diese Vertrautheit. Und was war da wieder mit dem Stab? Und was war da auf einmal passiert?

Eine unheimliche Stille herrschte im Haus. Harry hockte mit einem Eimer Wasser neben sich auf dem Boden im Salon. Mit Magie hätte er die Räume auch entstauben können. Aber so einfach wollte er es sich nicht machen. Er brauchte Zeit zum Nachdenken. Er wusste, Hermine war sauer auf ihn. Aber er konnte ihr nicht erzählen, dass er Draco gesehen hat.

Irgendetwas in ihm weigerte sich. Er hatte seit dem letzten Kampf nie viel über Draco gesprochen. Eigentlich hatte er nie über ihn gesprochen und seine Freunde hatten ihn nie gefragt. Nein, Hermine hatte immer wieder versucht, mit ihm über seine Gefühle zu reden. Aber über was hätte er reden sollen? Dass ein Teil von ihm in jener Nacht gestorben war? Dass er glaubte, nie wieder glücklich werden zu können?

Er konnte nicht. Dann hätte er sich ja selbst eingestehen müssen, dass er unglücklich war. Nein, er war nicht unglücklich. Lieber verschloss er all seine Gefühle ganz tief in sich. Und er fand eine neue Liebe. Ja, er hatte die Bibliothek im Blackhaus für sich entdeckt. Ja, er und die Bücher. Harry hätte selbst nie gedacht, mit welcher Hingabe er in ihnen versinken konnte. Er saugte jede neue Information wie ein Schwamm auf. Schon bald hatte er mit seinem Wissen Hermine überholt. Und sie war in gewisser Weise stolz auf ihn. Das spürte er. Hermine. Vielleicht sollte er doch mit ihr reden. Auf jeden Fall war eine Entschuldigung fällig, das wusste er. Nun, das musste wohl dann bis morgen warten. Hermine und Ron waren gestern Abend wieder abgereist. Nach seinem Verhalten war dies auch nicht verwunderlich. Hatte er doch Hermine für alles verantwortlich gemacht. Er schüttelte innerlich den Kopf, verstand sich und seine Reaktionen manchmal ja selbst kaum, er konnte nicht erwarten, dass jemand Außenstehendes ihn verstehen würde. Er musste mit Hermine sprechen, das stand fest. Langsam atmete er tief ein. Morgen, ja morgen, wenn sie wieder da war. Er nahm es sich fest vor.


	8. Geburtstag

**Titel**: Wiedersehen

**Autor**: Vivianne

**Kapitel**: Kapitel 7 – Geburtstag

**Rating**: PG-13

**Charaktere**: Harry Potter, Draco Malfoy, Hermine Granger, Ron Weasley, Ginny Weasley, Narcissia Malfoy

**Warnung**: Slash

**Sonstiges**: Achtung Slash, wer's nicht mag brauch's auch nicht lesen.

A/N: Ist meine erste Geschichte. Ich weiß, wo es in etwa hin soll. Ich hoffe, ich schaffe das auch. Wie lang sie wird, kann ich auch noch nicht so genau sagen, hab allerdings einiges vor.

Die Geschichte handelt ca. 4 Jahre nach Harry's letztem Jahr.

**Sprache**: Deutsch

**Datum**:

**Wörter**: 2376

**Fandom**: Harry Potter

**Genre**: Drama

**Zusammenfassung**: Was geschieht, wenn man jemanden nach Jahren endlich wieder sieht, den man eigentlich für tot hält?

Warum fangen auf einmal wieder diese Träume an?

Was haben die Gründer mit allem zu tun?

**Disclaimer**: Nix mir, alles JK Rowling

**Kapitel 7 - Geburtstag**

Da stand er nun. Das Haus war in Ordnung, der Staub der letzten vier Jahre entfernt und der große Salon wartete auf die heute ankommenden Gäste. Dann konnte er ja noch die restlichen Sachen besorgen und ein Abstecher auf diesem Weg wäre auch nicht verkehrt. Zumal, so früh öffneten die Geschäfte nun auch wieder nicht. Es sprach also nichts dagegen, erst nach London zu fahren und dann auf dem Nachhauseweg die Getränke und Lebensmittel zu holen. Bis zwölf Uhr sollte er dann wieder hier sein, vor 3, so hoffte er, würde keiner auftauchen.

Harry schaute sich nochmals um, als er im Flur stand und die Klinke der Haustür nach unten drückte. Die Standuhr im kleinen Salon schlug grad zur vollen Stunden. Doch während er öffnete, erstarrte er. Vor ihm stand Neville, der eben die Hand erhoben hatte, um den Türklopfer zu betätigen.

„Ähm, guten Morgen Neville, Luna", sagte er und nickte Nevilles Frau zu, die auf der untersten Treppenstufe mit Körben und Tüten voll beladen da stand. „Kommt rein."

Leicht verwirrt trat Harry zur Seite und Neville betrat das Haus gefolgt von Luna, der Harry anbot, die Tüten abnehmen zu wollen. Doch sie ging zielstrebig durch den Flur hin zur Küchentür.

„Hermine meinte, dass du noch Unterstützung brauchen könntest. Das Haus war ja immer hin vier Jahre verwaist", begann Neville zu erzählen, stockte und zog die Stirn in Falten. „Ähm, Harry?", stotterte er und ging durch die großen Flügeltüren in den Salon. „Wer hat dir geholfen? Hermine meinte, hier liegt überall zentimeterdicker Staub."

Harry gluckste. Er hatte Neville schon zu lange nicht mehr gesehen und war nun von seiner Naivität etwas überrascht. Schon nach wenigen Minuten hatten seine Freunde es geschafft, Harrys Gedankenwelt komplett zu beherrschen. Aus den Augenwinkeln nahm er gerade noch so gewahr, dass Luna mit den Tüten auf den Armen versuchte die Küchentür zu öffnen und die Dose Kaviar, die über den Rand einer Tüte hinweg lugte, schien sich nicht mehr lange der Erdanziehungskraft erwehren zu können und begann einen Riss in das Papier zu drücken. Schon aus einem Reflex heraus ließ er die Tüten mit einer Handbewegung schweben, öffnete ebenso die Küchentür und platzierte den Einkauf auf dem großen Tisch.

Er musste schmunzeln, nein, sie hatten sich nicht verändert, einer tollpatschiger als der andere, aber sie passten zusammen, ergänzten sich. Auch wenn Außenstehenden der Eindruck vermittelt wurde, beide versuchten sich in ihrer Tollpatschigkeit zu übertrumpfen, doch täuschte dies gewaltig. Meist half der eine dem andern durch seine Ungeschicklichkeit und so manches Malheur wurde so vermieden. Nur wenn ein Longbottom allein auftrat oder sein Ehepartner abgelenkt war, so musste man aufpassen, dass sich nicht einer verletzte oder die Umgebung in Mitleidenschaft gezogen wurde.

„Was meintest du?", fragte nun Harry und wendete sich Neville zu.

„Du hast das doch nicht alles allein gemacht, oder?", entgegnete Neville.

Der fragende Ausdruck seines Freundes, ließ Neville seufzen. „Du hast das doch nicht allein hier sauber gemacht?"

„Achso", meinte Harry nur und Luna folgend ging in die Küche.

„Und das willst du alles Kochen?", fragte Harry ungläubig.

Entrüstet blickte Luna ihn an. „Natürlich, die Rezepte habe ich von meiner Großtante Phenomorena bekommen."

Neville, der es sich mittlerweile am Küchentisch bequem gemacht hatte, verdrehte die Augen, als Harry zu ihm sah. Dieser schaute erneut zu den Blättern auf dem Tisch und musterte kritisch die Lebensmittel, die sich in seiner Küche bis fast unter die Decke stapelten. Nachdem Harry die ersten Einkäufe aus den Tüten genommen hatte, sah er, dass sich darin noch mehr Tüten befanden, alle fein säuberlich geschrumpft. Aber das hätte er sich eigentlich denken können. Wenn er sich schon von Hermine überreden ließ, seinen Geburtstag zusammen mit Neville zu feiern, so war doch auch voraussehbar, dass sich Luna um das Essen kümmern würde. Resignierend fuhr er mit der rechten Hand über seine Stirn und massierte sich die Nasenwurzel mit geschlossenen Augen ehe er fragte:

„Und wie können wir dir helfen?"

Schon nach wenigen Minuten hatte er seine Selbstlosigkeit bereut. Zusammen mit Neville versuchte er von dem Essen zu retten, was zu retten war. Luna war zwar überzeugt, dass sie eine der besten Köchinnen sei, die es gibt, aber entsprach diese Selbsteinschätzung nicht ganz den Tatsachen. Nur durch ein paar gezielte Ablenkungsmanövern seitens Neville und Harrys stabloser Magie war es zu verdanken, dass das Essen genießbar und vor allem rechtzeitig vorbereitet war, bevor auch schon die ersten Gäste eintrafen.

Ginny und Dean waren die ersten. Doch kaum dass sich hinter ihnen die Tür schloss, so klopften auch schon Tonks und Remus. So gaben sich die Gäste die Klinke in die Hand. Hermine hatte ganze Arbeit geleistet. Selbst Morag McDougal, der seit zwei Jahren in Italien lebte, stand nun hier auf der Terrasse. Trotz der Ausgelassenheit spürte er unter den Anwesenden eine gewisse Trauer. Vor vier Jahren, als sie schon einmal hier zusammen kamen, waren es einige mehr gewesen. Fred und auch Ernie hatten den letzten Kampf nicht überlebt.

Wieder wanderten Harry Gedanken zu jenem schicksalhaften Tag. Er erinnerte sich nur noch schemenhaft, wie alle auf die Nachricht von Voldemorts Überfall auf Hogwarts reagiert hatten. Zu seinem Erstaunen apparierten sie wie vorher geübt in einzelnen Gruppen nach Hogsmead. Ernie, Terry, Hermine und er übernahmen die Führung, teilten sich auf und gingen auf verschiedenen Pfaden zum Schloss hinauf. Schon von weitem sahen sie die Scharen der Todesser, die sich mit den Auroren einen erbitterten Kampf lieferten.

Voller Schaudern dachte an diese erbarmungslosen Stunden, die viel Opfer forderte; auf beiden Seiten. Dies lang jedoch schon vier Jahre zurück. Aber wollte er nicht weiter in der Vergangenheit verweilen. Er spürte schon die besorgte Blicke, die Hermine auf ihn richtete. Er seufzte, jedoch er musste da durch. Zielstrebig ging er auf Hermine zu und hackte sich bei ihr ein.

„Ich darf euch doch diese Schönheit entführen?", stellte er zwar die Frage, aber er war mit ihr schon fast aus dem großen Salon entschwunden, als Ron den Mund wieder schloss. Manchmal waren ihm seine Frau und sein bester Freund doch sehr unheimlich. Erst war sie stock sauer auf Harry und nun ließ sie sich von ihm bereitwillig in die Bibliothek nebenan entführen.

Kaum dass Harry die Tür hinter sich und Hermine geschlossen hatte, fiel die Fröhlichkeit von ihm ab. Er ging langsam zu dem Kamin, in dem die Holzscheide aufgestapelt waren und nur ein Funken fehlte und das Feuer zu entfachen.

„Hermine", begann Harry, doch fiel es ihm schwer die richtigen Worte zu finden. Er strich sich fahrig durch die Haare und drehte sich ruckartig um. „Es tut mir leid."

Sie kam auf ihn zu und strich ihm liebevoll eine Strähne aus dem Gesicht.

„Harry, was ist nur mit dir los? Du machst mir Angst. Du hast dich verändert." Hermine nahm ihn in die Arme und fuhr mit einer Hand seinen Rücken hinauf und wieder hinab. „Ich weiß, dass dieser Ort dich erinnern lässt. Aber Harry", sie nahm sein Gesicht in beide Hände, „das Leben geht weiter."

Er wandte sich von ihr ab und setzte sich in einen der beiden Ohrensessel, die vor dem Kamin standen. Er sah sie nicht an, als er sprach.

„Meinst du nicht, dass ich das selbst weiß? Aber Hermine …", er brach ab. Verträumt spielte er an dem Anhänger seiner Kette und plötzlich erhellte sich sein Gesicht. Er sich nicht sicher, ob er ihr wirklich etwas erzählen sollte.

Sie merkte, dass sie ihn jetzt besser nicht störte. Wenn er einmal von sich aus anfing zu erzählen, dann war das falschestes was man machen konnte, ihn zu drängen. Er würde sich sofort wieder in sein Innerstes zurückziehen und versuchen allen etwas vorzuspielen.

„Kennst du den Fidelius-Zauber?", fragte Harry unvermittelt.

Mit dieser Frage hatte Hermine nun am allerwenigsten gerechnet und so schaute sie Harry etwas verwirrt an.

„Ja", antwortete sie, als er auch nach minutenlangem Schweigen nicht weiter erzählte.

„Weißt du auch, wie er funktioniert?", erkundigte sich Harry weiter.

„Das weißt du doch selbst am besten, Harry", noch immer wusste Hermine nicht, worauf Harry hinaus wollte.

„Jaja, wenn der Geheimniswahrer stirbt, werden die, die um das Geheimnis wissen, Geheimniswahrer. Aber kann man ihn brechen?"

„Nein, …", Hermine verstand noch immer nicht.

Godrics Hollow hatten sie nur finden können, da es kein Geheimnis mehr gab, das geschützt werden muss. Auch Grimmauld Place hatten die Todesser erst finden können, nachdem sie einen auf ihrer Flucht nicht abschütteln konnten.

„Harry, ich weiß nicht was du willst." Ratlos sah Hermine ihren Freund an.

Sich die Haare raufend stand Harry auf und ging wieder herüber zum Kamin. Er rang innerlich mit sich. Sollte er ihr von seinem Verdacht erzählen? Doch was, wenn er sich täuschte? Solange er es niemanden erzählte war es pure Hoffnung, die er in sich trug und er würde nicht enttäuscht werden, wenn er sich getäuscht hatte. So dachte er jedenfalls. Doch in diesem Punkt belog er sich selbst. Er glaubt schon viel zu sehr daran, dass er Draco wieder gefunden hatte, als dass er diese Suche aufgeben würde und wieder zu seinem normalem Leben zurückzukehren.

Ein Räuspern brachten seine Gedanken wieder in die Gegenwart. Fragend sah ihn Hermine an.

Erneut strich er mit seiner Hand durch die Haare, was Hermine deutlich erkennen ließ, wie nervös ihr Freund war.

„Hermine, frag mich nicht wieso, aber …", Harrys Hände krallten sich in den Kaminsims, so dass die Knöchel weiß hervortraten.

„Hermine", begann Harry erneut." Ich habe jemanden wiedergesehen, nur leider habe ich ihn wieder verloren."

Hermine blieb ruhig. Sie kannte Harry gut genug, dass sie ihn in Ruhe erzählen lies, auch wenn er meist zu Beginn nur brockenweise mit den wichtigen Informationen herausrückte. Hermine war geduldig und fügte die einzelnen Puzzleteile bis sie zu einem Gesamtbild zusammen passten.

„Ich bin ihm im London gefolgt bis, bis er plötzlich verstand. Hermine, ich sah ihn eben noch und im nächsten Moment ging er durch einen Nebel und war verschwunden", erzählte Harry aufgeregt. Nach einer Weile setzte Harry seinen Bericht fort.

„Ich habe mir die Häuser immer wieder angeschaut. Ich wusste, dass irgendetwas nicht stimmte. Das und dann dieses Gefühl, dass Magie im Spiel sein musste. Hermine, kennst du das Gefühl, dass die Lösung genau vor deiner Nase liegt, nur du es immer und immer wieder übersiehst. Etwas banales, etwas naheliegendes. Und dann fiel es mir wie Schuppen von den Augen. Ich zählte die Hausnummern durch. Immer und immer wieder. Und dann endlich fiel es mir auf. Die Elf fehlte. Es gab in der gesamten Straße kein Haus mit der Nummer elf. Verstehst du? Es muss unter einem Fidelius verborgen sein. Anders kann es nicht sein."

„Wen hast du gesehen?", fragte Hermine bestimmend.

Harry hatte diese Frage erwartet und doch gehofft, dass er dies umgehen konnte. Er war sich immer noch nicht sicher, ob er Hermine erzählen sollte, dass er vermutete, nein wusste, dass Draco noch am Leben war.

Sie stand auf und trat auf ihn zu. Sie hatte schon längst bemerkt, dass er den Anhänger wieder um hatte, den er nur wenige Tage, damals vor vier Jahren, getragen hatte. Er schien mit Erinnerungen behafte zu sein, die Harry vier Jahre lang verschlossen hatte. Doch was brachte ihn dazu sich endlich dieser Erinnerung zu stellen? Hermine konnte es sich beim besten Willen nicht vorstellen. Es hatte nur eine Person gegeben, die es geschafft hatte, solche Reaktionen bei Harry auszulösen. Und diese war vor nunmehr vier Jahren unter tonnenschweren Gesteinstrümern verschüttet worden. Doch so sehr sich Hermine auch bemühte, die Puzzleteile passten einfach nicht zusammen.

„Hermine, kannst du mir nicht einfach helfen?", resigniert schloss Harry seine Augen. Er wollte es ihr ja sagen, aber irgendetwas hielt ihn davon ab. Wieder stiegen die Bilder vor ihm auf, damals, zu seinem 18. Geburtstag, als er und … – Harry seufzte – sich beinahe geküsst hätten. Er sah Hermine wieder vor sich, wie sie zu jener Zeit in das Zimmer platzte. Er sah ihren Gesichtsausdruck deutlich vor sich. Ihm erschien es so surreal. Das konnte nicht sein. Sie war immerhin seine beste Freundin. Er konnte es ihr einfach nicht erzählen.

Hermine strich gedankenverloren über ihren Bauch, sah ihn an du seufzte. Es gab kaum etwas, was sie ihm abschlagen konnte und so gab sie ihm nickend ihre Zustimmung.

„Ich soll die Eintragungen aus dem Grundbuch besorgen?", fragte sie resigniert.

Wie jede Nacht, seit drei Tagen, so wanderten Dravens Gedanken erneut zu IHM, wie ER hier am Tresen vor ihm stand, ihm so vertraut vorkam und dennoch kein persönliches Wort an IHN richten konnte. Und irgendwo, tief in ihm, keimte die Hoffnung, dass ER erneut hier auftauchen würde. Doch mit jedem Tag, mit jeder Nacht, die vergangen waren, schwand die Zuversicht, dass sie sich je wiedersehen würden. So versank er jeden Tag mehr in Erinnerungen, die ihm zu gehören schienen und an die er sich dennoch nicht erinnerte. Immer wieder tauchten Bilder vor seinem Auge auf, die er nicht einordnen konnte. Bilder, wo er mit diesem Taktstock in der Hand hin und her bewegte und irgendetwas versuchte. Nur was? Was sollte diese Wedeln bewirken. Er ahnte, dass dieser Stock etwas Bedeutendes war. Die Erklärung war greifbar und doch unendlich weit entfernt.

Draven starrte vor sich hin, als die Glocke an der Decke bekannt gab, dass jemand die Tür geöffnet hatte. Er schreckte leicht zusammen und versuchte mit seinen Gedanken in das hier und jetzt zurück zu kehren. Doch es schien ihm nicht zu gelingen. Er glaubte doch tatsächlich, dass ER vor ihm stand. Das ER hier war.

„Hallo", begann Harry.

Draven fixierte ihn.

„Ich ..", stockte Harry erneut. „Ich wollte fragen, ob …, nein, vergiss es."

Harry schüttelte den Kopf und wandte sich ab. Draven erwachte auch seiner Starre und erreichte eben noch rechtzeitig mit seiner Hand den Arm von Harry, als dieser schon aus dem Shop gehen wollte.

„Was wolltest du?", fragte Draven schüchtern. Seltsam berührt zog er seine Hand zurück, während Harry sich drehte und Draven nun direkt in die Augen sah.

Die Zeit schien still zu stehen. Harry spürte noch das sachte Prinkeln auf seiner Haut, da wo ER ihn am Handgelenk zu fassen bekam. Und nun schien er in diese Augen zu versinken. Er vergaß alles um sich herum, wo er war, wer er war, weshalb er hier war. Wichtig allein war, dass er ihn sah.

„Ich, ..." erneut stotterte Harry. „Ich wollte dich auf einen Kaffee einladen, nach deiner Schicht. Wenn es recht ist?" fügte er eilig hinzu.

Draven stand verblüfft da. Das konnte doch nicht wahr sein. Die letzten Tage hatte er immer gehofft, dass ER endlich hier erscheint und nun trat dies ein und ER lud ihn auf einen Kaffee ein. Seine Welt stand Kopf.


End file.
